Long, black road
by C3ll4
Summary: On the way to Jim, John and the boys get in a car accident. How will the family cope with the injuries sustained in the accident? Dean/John/Sam whump, Dean/John/Sam angst. Weechester fic. The boys are 12 and 7. Goodguy!John.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with a new weechester story. I simple can't get enough of them. And like all of my Supernatural stories this contains Dean whump with a side of John and Sam whump. So sit back and enjoy the ride ^^

-SPN-

John was driving through Minnesota on his way to his good friend, Jim Murphy. Sam was lying sprawled on the backseat while Dean was sitting next to him. Dean had just turned twelve and John had bought him a Walkman with two tapes. Metallica and Zeppelin. Metallica wasn't John's first choice but the kid liked them so John thought what the heck. He, himself was listening to CCR. Not the kid's first choice but like he told his son before, driver picks the music. Dean was humming along with the songs, occasionally drifting off half asleep only to startle awake again. John shook his head. He tapped Dean's shoulder. Dean removed the headphones and looked at his father.

"Just go to sleep already, Dean." John said.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm not tired." Dean said as he sat up straighter. John sighed. He glanced at his watch. A little after ten p.m. For reasons unknown to John, the Impala always had this soothing effect on his sons. In the backseat Sam started to stir.

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" He asked sleepily.

"No, we're in Moose Lake. Just a few more hours." John said.

"I need to go, dad." Sam said.

"We just passed a gas station. Think you can hold it up a little longer?" John asked. Sam shook his head.

"Fine, but you'll have to go in the woods." Sam gulped.

"I don't think it's very safe out there." Sam said.

"Are you scared, Sammy? Do you want daddy to hold your hand?" Dean teased Sam.

"Shut up, stupid head."

"Make me, dweeb."

"Enough boys." John said as he pulled off to the side of the road. He grabbed the flashlight and tossed it to Dean.

"What? Are you serious, dad? Why can't he go alone?" Dean grumbled. John gave him a look.

"Are you giving me lip, son?" Dean sighed.

"No sir. Come on, cry baby." Dean said. Sam looked at John.

"Go on Sam. Nothing's going to happen." John said. Sam looked very unassured by that but got out any way. John sighed. Sam was still in the dark about monsters and ghosts and both John and Dean wanted to keep it that way.

-SPN-

Sam followed Dean.

"Hurry up and just take a piss already. It's friggin' cold here." Dean whined.

"I can't go." Sam said and Dean sighed. Bitchy little brothers.

"You needed to go in the car, so just go already." Dean said impatiently

"It's scary here, Dean." Sam said as he looked around.

"The sooner you take a leak, the sooner we can go back to the car." Dean said. He knew he had to distract his brother or they'd be here till morning.

"Hey, do you think Mrs. Reeves brought cookies? Her cookies are always so gooey and chewy." Dean could just picture himself biting in one of those cookies.

"I can have my own bed." Sam said.

"Hey, you're always hogging the blankets." Dean defended himself. He also knew that Sam would crawl into his bed eventually

"Yeah, and you always kick me."

"Only cause you're always tossing and turning." Sam felt a bit more at ease and moved behind a tree. Dean kept an eye on the tree line and his ear out for his brother. Just like his father taught him.

Sam finally released himself. Just as he wanted to turn around he could see a pair of red eyes watching him. His breath hitched and he gulped.

"Dean." Sam whispered. He could hear rustling as well. His breathing hitched and stood stock still.

Dean was humming a Metallica tune, willing his brother to hurry up. He was just about to call out for his brother when he heard Sam whisper his name.

"Sammy?" Dean moved to where his little brother was standing. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Sam stood there frozen by fear. Dean followed Sam's gaze and saw the red eyes. He gasped but slowly reached for his little brother. He had one hand on Sam and whispered quietly. "On three we're going to run back to the car." At first Dean thought Sam hadn't heard him and he slowly squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, on three. But what is it?" His little brother asked. Sam was completely mesmerized by the pair of eyes staring at him.

"Who cares, Sam. I don't think it's interested in making friends with us." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay, get ready. On three, we head back to the car. No looking back and no stopping." Sam nodded and Dean started counting. On three they started running. Dean was running behind Sam. Occasionally looking back to see if that thing was following them. They were almost at the tree lines when Sam's foot got caught by the root of tree. He went down hard and had the wind knocked out of him.

"Oomphf." Sam was just lying on his front. Dean had seen it happen and yelled at Sam to get up.

"Sammy get up, now." Dean said in his best attempt to channel their father.

"M-my a-ankle." Sam sobbed. Dean hauled his brother to his feet. "Ow." The movement made Sam's ankle throb even more.

"Almost there, Sammy." Dean could hear the rumble of the car's engine. Dean had his right arm around Sam's chest. He had put Sam's left arm around his neck. He was already carrying almost every of Sam's weight but he also knew that this was the best way. They were almost out of the woods when the creature pounced on them, knocking them both down. Dean landed on his right arm as he stretched it in an attempt to guide the landing. Sam landed on his arm as well and a loud snap was heard. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and locked his jaws in an attempt to keep from screaming out. The pain was so bad he nearly blacked out. It was Sam's sobbing that stopped it from happening.

"S-sam-my?" Dean stuttered.

"De, are y-you o-okay?" Dean could hear the worry in Sam's voice.

"Y-yeah. We-we have to get back to the car." Dean rasped out. Dean could hear the snarling and quickly scrambled to get up jarring his broken arm in the process. Yet he had no choice. He sat back, pulled Sam towards him and looked right into the face of a coyote. He looked around and saw a branch lying next to them. The animal looked ready to strike and Dean the only thing he could think off. He launched himself at the animal with the branch and yelled for Sam to get their father. Sam was crying and didn't think he could do it.

"Get dad, Sammy." It was the tone that made Sam get up. Dean sounded weird. Tired and that fueled Sam's fear and gave him an adrenaline boost. The last thing Sam saw was Dean fighting the animal with a branch.

-SPN-

So let me know what you guys think of this. I'll try to at least once a week. If I'm able to I'll post sooner.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Whoops, totally forgot the disclaimer O o... Okay so I'd like thank those who left a review and those who put this story on alert!

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, just borrowing them;)

-SPN-

John was sitting in the car, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. Too long. The boys should've been back already. He grabbed his gun, checked the magazine and a flashlight before he got out. He had left the keys in the ignition with the motor running. He had just reached the trunk of the car when heard a scream. His heart stopped. He knew that voice. Dean. John almost took of running towards the sound of his son when Sam stumbled out of the woods.

"Sammy, what happened?" John said as he scooped up his youngest and carried him to the car. Sam was clearly distraught and crying. He put Sam in the front seat.

"D-Dean."

"I'm going to get Dean. I'll be right back." John said as he pried Sam's hands from him. He ran into the woods and was met by a sight that would haunt him in his dreams. Dean was standing with a branch in his arm holding a coyote at bay. From the way his right arm was dangling John knew it was broken. John wasted no time and shot the animal twice. It dropped like a block of cement and so did Dean.

"Dean." John rushed to his oldest. Dean was sweating, pale and trembling. He felt for a pulse. His pulse was a bit sluggish and John knew he had to get Dean to the car. Dean was obviously going into shock.

"Dean, open your eyes dude." John tried but Dean stayed unconscious so John carried him to the car. He sent a silent thank you to Mary when he noticed that Sam was still there where he left him. He opened the door and Sam looked at John.

"W-what's w-wrong with D-Dean?" Sam hiccoughed.

"He's got a broken arm. What about you, sport? Where are you hurt?" John could see Sam's eyes fill with tears again.

"I-I fell. I -h-hurt my foot daddy." Sam sobbed.

"Okay buddy. I'm going to look at your foot." John said as he laid Dean down on the front seat. He grabbed the blanket from the backseat and draped it over Dean. He got out of the car and retrieved the first aid kit from the trunk and carefully undid Sam's shoe. He winced at the sight of Sam's foot. It was swollen and already turning purple. He wasn't sure if it was broken but the only thing he could do was tape it to immobilize it. He grabbed the ACE bandage and wrapped Sam's ankle. After he was done he wiped Sam's eyes.

"It's going to be okay, buddy." John said. He kissed the top of Sam's head. He looked at Dean and stroked his hair. Dean finally stirred again, whimpering when he moved his arm.

"Easy buddy. You've broken your arm." Dean opened his eyes.

"H-hurts." Dean said.

"I know buddy. I need to set your arm and you're not going to like it." Dean just whimpered as he tried to move.

"Easy Ace. We're going to get you to a hospital." John took out the bandage and splints. He removed his belt and put it in Dean's mouth.

"Bite on this." John said and his heart just clenched at the pain he was going to cause his son.

"Ready?" Dean just nodded and John pulled on Dean's arm. Dean bit on John's belt and he passed out. Tears rolling down his cheek.

"Daddy?" Sam stared at Dean. John quickly splinted Dean's arm and put the blanket on both of his boys.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay." He put the blanket back in place and quickly sat behind the wheel.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you to the hospital." Sam was just staring at Dean with his big hazel eyes. John pulled onto the road and started driving. He needed to find a hospital, fast. Sam was sitting next to him and Dean next to Sam. John had one arm around Sam. He didn't dare touch Dean. John had been driving for a few miles when something leaped in front of the car. He tried to dodge it and swerve around it and miraculously it worked but the car was spinning out of control. John gripped Sam tighter and before he could do anything else they hit a tree and John's head met the steering wheel.

-SPN-

John woke up from the crying he heard. He shot up but winced from the pain in his head. He moved his hand to his head and was met with something warm and sticky. Blood. His other hand was still on Sam. He looked at Sam and noticed that his son was crying and looking rather shell-shocked.

"Sam?" John winced when he tried to move. He looked down and saw that his leg was pinned. He might've broken a couple of ribs as well and cursed up a stream.

"Daddy, Dean's gone." Sam sobbed.

"What?" John forgot about the pain and focused on Dean.

"Sammy, where did Dean go?" John asked his youngest. Sam pointed at the window.

"He went out the window." John's heart constricted painfully. John looked at the window or well the lack there off.

"DEAN!" John struggled with all his might trying to get free but only managed to aggravate his ribs some more. "Sammy, are you hurt?" Sam shook his head.

"Daddy, we have to get Dean." Sam said.

"I know buddy and we will. Do you think you can walk?" Sam bit his lip. John knew it was a no-no. Dammit. He wondered how Dean was doing, was he even alive?

-SPN-

And another chapter for y'all. Hope you like it!

If you do, don't forget to leave a review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows, alerts and of course reviews. Sorry for not replying to you. But please keep reviewing cause I'm genuinely interested to know what you think of this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome ;)**

 **Disclmaimer: Not mine...dang it ):**

 **-SPN-**

Dean was staring confused at the trees. One minute he was in the car and the next he was lying on a cold floor staring at trees. He tried to move but the pain was too much. His head was throbbing and so was his arm. The rest of him just hurt.

"Da." Dean croaked out. He tried to turn his head but every movement send white hot pain through his body. He could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

"Sa'my." Where was Sam? He needed to find his brother. Then he heard rustling nearby.  
"Dad, I can't move." His speech was improving but lacked strength. The rustling came closer and Dean was getting scared. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't human.

Please don't let it be anything evil. Please, please, please, Dean thought. Dean moved his eyes from left to right and from the corner of his eye he could finally see it.  
Another coyote. Well, I guess pastor Jim lied about coyotes not attacking humans. At least Sam was safe, he hoped. The coyote crept closer and Dean thought about his mom. Would she be waiting for him? All of a sudden pastor Jim's voice penetrated his mind.

 _"_ _Coyotes don't really like humans and in most cases the sound of your voice will startle them and drive them away."_

"Hey." Dean's voice was lacking strength, though it made the animal shrink back a step.

"Listen you fugly. I'm not a good meal. Not enough meat on the bones. Trust me man, I taste like rubber." Dean rambled. However, the coyote was eying Dean and all of a sudden it sprinted away. Dean sighed, wincing from the pain but relieved nonetheless. He was getting cold and the pain was only increasing so he did the only thing he could think of and started humming.

 **-SPN-**

John was still trying to get loose. He heard a vehicle approach and prayed that they would stop and help. He had never been more relieved to see a police car.

"Help's here, Sammy." John said to his youngest, who had been quite unresponsive for a while. Just staring at the windshield. He pulled Sam closer.

"Sir, can you hear me?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah, please my other son is still out there. I'm stuck." John said.

"Alright. My colleague will look for him. What's his name?"

"Dean. My name is John and this is Sam." The officer nodded.

"My name is Ryan and my colleague's name is Willard."

"Please, you have to find Dean. He broke his arm. We were on our way to the hospital. Sam hurt his ankle. They were attacked by a coyote." John told Ryan, while the officer was trying to free John.

"A coyote, huh? Alright John, I'm not going to lie but I won't be able to get you out. We need the fire department. I'm going to radio for help and then I'm going to move Sam to my car. Is that okay?" John nodded and Ryan was gone.

Willard Rogers has been a police officer for twenty years and seeing that car triggered a very painful memory for him.

 _~Fresh out of the academy, twenty-two-year-old Willard was on his way home when he saw a silver town car resting against a tree. Smoke coming from the engine spurred Willard into action. He got out of the car and ran to the other car. Nothing could've prepared him for the sight that met him._

 _"_ _Gene?" No, this couldn't be true. Not his brother. He frantically looked around and found his sister-in-law. She was dead. And off to her right was his little nephew. His brother was slowly drowning in his own blood while his little nephew had been flung out of the car. Help arrived to late for both of them. Ephram bled out from the internal injuries and his brother drowned in his own blood. Willard stayed home for three months before he could finally get back to work. ~_

He shuddered when he thought back to seeing the Impala. He prayed to god that he would find that kid alive. He couldn't bear the thought of finding another kid, dead from internal injuries. He thought he heard something to his right. It sounded like humming. He followed the sound with his flashlight and the beam landed on a pair of boots. He stepped closer and saw that the boy had his eyes closed. The occasional hitch was heard during the humming.

"Dean? Can you tell me where you're hurt?" Willard asked but Dean didn't seem to hear him. Willard stepped closer.

Dean was cold and he had closed his eyes a little while ago. He knew he had to stay awake but he was tired of looking at branches and fallen leaves.

-SPN-

"….you're hurt?" Dean had only heard the end of the sentence but it took him a while to figure out that someone was talking to him. suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead and he tried to get away from it. He gasped at the pain it caused and he cried out.

"Easy kid. Breathe."

"N-no."

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Willard asked Dean.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and saw a police officer leaning over him.

"S-sam?" Dean's shivering was increasing. His mind had a hard time playing catch up. Willard could see the boy struggling.

"Can you tell me your name?" Though he knew the boy's name it was more for the benefit of the boy's state of mind.

"D-Dean."

"Hang on Dean. Help is on the way. Can you tell me where your hurt?" Willard took of his coat and draped it over Dean.

"D-dad?"

"My partner is with your father and brother. They are pretty worried about you but they're safe." Dean felt the weight of the coat warm him up. It made him want to close his eyes. He coughed and cried out from the pain. Little specks of blood coated his lips and Willard cursed in his mind. This kid was suffering from internal injuries.

"Dean, I have to get a few things. Do you think you can hang on a little bit longer?" Dean just stared at the officer.

"Coyote." The word was so random that Willard thought that the boy was getting worse. But the way he said made Willard think.

"Coyote? Dean is there a coyote around?"

"Yeah." Dean's voice trailed off and Willard nudged Dean.

"No sleeping, kid. You need to stay awake."

"Dad?"

"Stay awake Dean." Willard sprinted back to the car.

 **-SPN-**

 **So thoughts? I said I would update once a week, well it may be more frequent. But you don't mind, do you?**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes another chapter. And I'm sorry by the way for not replying any of you but the site is acting up and I can't access the reviews much less reply. But they have been read and to Redrocksoul; I appreciate what you wrote down. I'll keep it mind for my next stories :)  
** **Babyreaper; Sam is a bit of a shy kid and he didn't want anyone to see him and to the guests who left reviews thank you; There were a mention** **about the cop leaving when there's a coyote around, well it left Dean and coyote's really don't like humans. The tend to stray far away from them. It isn't until recently that coyote's have been acting up and attack humans and even then they usually attack younger children and those attacks rarely lead to deaths.**

 **The story takes time to build so yes they are still in the woods. Still stuck and well a worried John is never a reasonable John so you can expect more irate and stubborn John throughout this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine...yet (:**

 **-SPN-**

Ryan had moved Sam from the Impala to the back of their car. But getting the boy from his father had been quite a feat. The boy wouldn't budge from his father's side. It wasn't until John said that Sam had to listen that the boy gave up fighting him.

Willard came sprinting through the woods.

"Will?"

"Where's the ambulance? I can't move the kid."

"Willard?"

"I think he's got internal injuries. Every time he tries to move it hurts him. And he said something about a coyote."

"Damn. Yeah, the father said they were attacked by one and that's how he broke his arm." Ryan looked at Willard.

"What does that mean? Where's my son?" John demanded. He heard some of the conversation and it worried him more. Willard ignored the father, ran to their car, grabbed what he needed and hurried back to Dean.

"Ryan, what's going with my son?"

"Willard is afraid he may have internal injuries." Ryan finally heard the sirens approaching. Thank god, Ryan thought.

"We'll get you out of here, John. Hang in there." Ryan said as he took off to go flag down the EMS.

"We've got a male, approx. 35, stuck between the door and steering column. He's got a visible gash on the forehead. Apparently lost consciousness but is aware and remembers what happened. We've also got a boy, 12, launched through the windshield and landed a couple yards in the woods. According to my partner he's experiencing internal injuries as my partner was unable to move him."

Soon there was a frenzy all around. The firemen moved to John's side.

The paramedics disappeared into the woods.

 **-SPN-**

Dean was losing grip on reality faster when the officer left him. It was getting harder to stay awake and he could hear his mother's voice. She was singing to him. He closed his eyes.

Willard returned to Dean's side and his heart almost stopped when he saw that Dean had closed his eyes. If it wasn't for the irregular rise and fall of the boy's chest….Willard didn't want to dwell on it longer than he had to.

"Dean. Come on kid, open your eyes." Willard became worried when he didn't receive an answer. He gently pushed on Dean's sternum and that seem to illicit a response from the boy.

"That's it kid. Open your eyes." Willard said. Willard could see the fluttering of the eye lids.

"Willard." Willard could see the paramedics.

"Over here." They hurried over to Willard and Dean. They put a neck brace on Dean.

"Let's get that drip in. What's his name?"

"Dean."

"Alright, what else do we know?"

"He's got a broken arm and he coughed up blood not too long ago. It wasn't much but the kid was in a lot of pain. Couldn't move without almost passing out." The paramedics nodded.

"His BP is low, pulse is rapid. His abdomen feels tight and rigid. Internal injuries are a certainty. We need to get him out of here, fast." The paramedics continued their examination and not before long they had Dean on the backboard. His heart beat was beating quite fast and that was worrying the paramedics. Dean hadn't opened his eyes and apart from the occasional whimpers he barely made a sound. They proceeded to carry him out of the woods as quickly as they could.

-SPN-

John was worried sick and he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything. In his head he kept praying to Mary. Pray that she would watch over their son and help him.

The firemen were certainly doing their best but it all went too slow for John's liking.

"Almost there, John. Almost there." Ryan said to John. Then John spotted Dean on the backboard and his heart stopped. Dean was in a neck brace and his boy looked unconscious.

"What's going on? How's Dean?" John tried to get a clear view but it was obstructed by one of the firemen. Then he heard Sam's voice and his anxiety rose another notch.

"Let me go, Dean! Dean. That's my brother. Let me go." John could hear the struggle between Sam and someone else and he needed to comfort his son.

"Dean." John tried to move but Ryan placed a hand on his arm.

"Easy John." But John couldn't calm down. He needed to get out now. Thanks to the paramedics he had some moving room but seemed to forget that there was a piece of metal stuck in leg. It was three inches in but John didn't care. He wrenched his leg loose creating a wide gash in his leg and Ryan and one of the fireman tried to keep John still.

"John, stop it. You're only hurting yourself more." But all fell to deaf man's ears.

"We need to sedate him before he does more damage and tear an arterie." One of the paramedics said. John felt a prick and found it harder to struggle.

"Nno, Ddean." His eyes slid close and he continued to fight. Until all movement ceased.

"Aw, dammit. He really messed up that leg. We need to get that bleeding under control and hope he didn't tear an artery." A paramedic said. It took another ten minutes before they got John out of the car. John was pale and it worried the paramedic. He hooked John up to the heart monitor.

"Shit, he's going into shock. Let's get a move on." They quickly carried John to the second ambulance and sped off.

- **SPN-**

 **I know slow going. I mean seriously 4 chapters just to get to a hospital? But bear with me. Next chapter we'll see just how badly the Winchesters are doing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites. You have no idea how you've brightened up my day. Redrocksoul, yer damn right you deserve that ;)**

 **Babyreaper, thanks :)**

 **I am not a doctor. So any information that may be wrong I apologize. We'll just call it artistic freedom :D**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine...*pouty face***

 **-SPN-**

Sam had been in the police car and saw that his dad was put into the ambulance. He started crying hard again. So hard that he made himself sick in the process and on top of that began to hyperventilate.

"Shit." Ryan said as he noticed Sam got sick. He tried to calm Sam down but the boy was far too upset. Then the boy started hyperventilating.

"Ryan?"

"Get us to the hospital, Will."

"Ryan?" Willard looked in the rearview mirror. The little boy looked nowhere near calm.

"I can't get him to calm down. Come on kid, work with me." But little Sam Winchester was too far gone and went limp in the officer's arms.

"He passed out, Will." Ryan said in a panicky voice.

"We're at the hospital. They'll take care of him." Willard said as he waived at two nurses. Sam was lifted out of the car and taken away. Ryan wanted to stay with Sam but there wasn't much he could do. Willard kind of had the same feeling. He wanted to know how Dean was doing but they had other things to do like finding out what happened and figuring out whether or not they had other relatives around. They relayed any information they had to the doctors and asked if they could at least contact them if there was any information available.

 **-SPN-**

Sam woke up an hour later. His ankle was still throbbing only he wasn't in the car anymore. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital. He wasn't wearing his own clothes. He started crying again and one of the nurses came in.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jackie Lewis, a 5ft5 African-American nurse, had been keeping an eye on the sleeping boy since he was brought in. They had taken care of his ankle and checked him for other injuries. He had a bruise on his arm. It was the shape of a hand. Probably the father's. There were no other signs of abuse and they didn't want to call in CPS if they weren't sure. They would have to ask Sam about that when he was a bit calmer. The X-ray was inconclusive. Another one was scheduled for the next morning. They were pleased to know that the boy hadn't suffered any other injuries, sure he was suffering from shock but it could've been a whole lot worse.

"I want my daddy." Sam said. She tried to comfort him and was surprised when the boy launched himself in her arms.

"Oh sugar, I know you do but your daddy is in surgery. They had to make his leg all better." Jackie said as she hugged the boy.

"And Dean?"

"Dean is also in surgery. Can you tell me if your hurting anywhere?" The nurse asked while she was rubbing circles on his back.

"Nno, just my foot." Sam said.

"Sam is there someone we can call for you? Maybe your mommy?" Sam looked at the nurse, lips drawn in a pout.

"I don't have a mommy." The nurse's face fell. Poor boy.

"I'm sorry Sam. Is there someone else we can call, maybe an aunt or uncle?" Sam bit his lip. They were on their way to Pastor Jim.

"Sam?"

"We were on our way to Pastor Jim but then I had to go and there was a coyote and Dean saved me but he broke his arm and daddy said that Dean had to go the hospital but then we crashed." Sam had no idea why he was telling all this. His father definitely would never approve. But she seemed nice.

"Do you know pastor Jim's telephone number?" Sam bit his lip, he couldn't remember. His dad had made him learn it by heart and yet he couldn't remember. Sam tried to envision the dials of the telephone. Subconsciously he moved his finger. Jackie smiled.

"Come on sugar, let's get you into the wheelchair." She put Sam in the wheelchair and wheeled him to the front office. She grabbed the telephone and handed it to Sam.

"Do you know how this works?" Sam nodded and he dialed the number. To Sam's surprise the phone rang and he just stared at Jackie. She gave him a wink. After a few rings someone answered.

 _"Hello."_ The voice on the other end of the telephone said. Sam swallowed a couple of times.

 _"Hello?_ " The voice said again.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

 _"Samuel?" Jim's heart constricted when he heard Sam's voice. He could hear the little boy softly sniveling._

"Samuel, where's your father?"

 _"Accident."_ Sam barely managed to get out before he completely broke down. Jackie took the horn away from Sam.

"Sir, my name is Jackie Lewis and I'm a nurse at Mercy Hospital Moose Lake. Sam and his family were in an accident."

" _How are they? How's Dean?" Jim's worry increased when she said family._

"Both his father and brother were rushed into surgery. Sam said that they were on their way to you."

" _Yes, John had called earlier today. What about Sam? Is he injured?"_

"Well Sam hurt his ankle and the X-rays were inconclusive so we don't know if the ankle is broken. He fainted on the way in. Poor boy had been so stressed that he started hyperventilating.

 _"Thank the lord and can you tell me more about John and Dean's condition?"_

"No unfortunately not. They are both still in surgery." Jim could hear the trepidation in her voice and Jim knew that it wasn't good.

 _"I'm on my way. Which hospital did you say?"_

"Mercy Hospital Moose Lake.

 _"I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell Sam I'm on my way."_

"Will do sir." Jackie place the horn back and turned her attention to a crying Sam.

"He's on his way." Sam looked at the nurse.

"Can I see Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh honey, your brother is still in surgery. How 'bout we get you back to your room. Maybe you'd like a cup of cocoa and cookies?"

"M not hungry. I want Dean." Sam said. Jackie felt sad for the boy. She wheeled him back to the room and helped him get settle on the bed. She carefully placed his ankle on top of the pile of pillows and covered him with the blanket. She didn't want to leave him alone but she had other patients here as well. Jackie hoped that this Pastor Jim could tell them more about Sam's family. She hoped that his father and brother would be okay. Especially if the boy's mother was deceased. She had been stroking Sam's hair, comforting the little boy. Eventually the sobbing stopped and Sam drifted off. Jackie whispered that she'd be back but Sam was asleep and never heard her soft promise.

 **-SPN-**

 **Poor Sammy. No John or Dean in this chapter. I promise you we'll see more of John in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day!? Well, the other was not my favorite chapter. Mostly because not much happened and I really didn't want to leave Sam alone, without any information about his family. So I decided to post this one as well. I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine...frack**

 **-SPN-**

Jim made it to Moose Lake in record time. He figured it was the lord's work that he hadn't been pulled over or worse arrested for breaking the speed record. He parked the car and hurried inside.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my family. They were in an accident." The nurse looked at the pastor and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What are their names, pastor?"

"John, Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Hold on let me check for you." The nurse said as she checked the admittance records.

"Hmm. Sam Winchester was admitted. He's on the fourth floor. You can report there and my colleagues will bring you to him." Jim thanked the nurse and hurried to the fourth floor. When he arrived at the pediatrics ward he looked around. The ward was definitely designed specially for kids. The walls were covered in colorful paint. And some walls had murals on them. Sun, beach, toys, cartoon figures and clowns. He knew that the youngest Winchester wasn't particularly fond of clowns. He walked to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me." Jim said to one of the nurses.

"Sir, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my nephew, Sam."

"Winchester?" Jim looked at the newcomer, an African-American lady. She was smiling at Jim. Suddenly it clicked in Jim's mind.

"Jackie?"

"That's me pastor." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. How is Sam doing?"

"Well they took photos of his ankle but it was inconclusive. So right now we don't know if its broken or just badly sprained. The doctor wants to make another one tomorrow. He also has an impressive bruise on his arm. It's the shape of a hand. Do you know if Sam's being abused?" Jackie asked bluntly.

"No, John would never hurt his boys. I can assure you. If the boys were ever being harmed by John, I would personally do something about it. Have you asked Sam? What about John and Dean? Could you ask Sam's doctor to come and meet me?" Jim didn't care that he was firing a lot questions at once but he was worried.

"Well, they are both still in surgery and from what I heard they were both critical when brought in. I will ask Dr. Mercer to come and meet you. About the bruise, I didn't think so but we still have to ask." Jim closed his eyes and said a quick prayer.

"How is Sam handling all this? Did you call CPS?"

"He slept for a couple of hours. I managed to get him to eat a sandwich but he's very worried about his brother and father. He keeps asking questions. Don't worry, we haven't called CPS yet. We'd like to make sure first." Jim had to smile at that.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I bet every question he asks has to do with Dean?" Jackie chuckled.

"You know the boy very well. How are you related?"

"John and I are not related by blood but they are family." Jim said.

"What about his mother? Sam mentioned that he didn't have a mother."

"His mother died when he was just a baby. His father and brother are all he has." Jim said sadly.

"He seems to be very fond of his brother." Jackie said with a smile.

"You have no idea. The bond between those two is quite extraordinary." Jackie led him to Sam's room and as soon as Sam saw Jim he started crying again.

"Oh Samuel." The clergyman sat down on the bed and soon had his arms full of Sam Winchester.

"I want Dean." Sam sobbed.

"I know, Samuel." The clergyman said as he tried to console the little boy. Sam eventually stopped crying but he was still holding on to pastor Jim.

 **-SPN-**

An hour later two doctors showed up. A woman and man. Jim tried to stand up but the doctor stopped him. Sam was still sitting in his lap. He had been quiet since he stopped crying.

"Pastor, my name is Dr. Lisa Mercer, I'm in charge of Sam's care. This is my colleague Dr. Mark Carter and he's the one who performed surgery on John Winchester." The woman introduced them.

"How's John?" Jim asked.

"The surgery went well. It was a little touch and go when he was brought in since he ruptured a few vessels and tore a few muscles. He received two units of blood. We managed to repair the damage done to his leg and barring any complications he'll make a full recovery. He is going to need physical therapy for the leg. We moved him to the second floor. He's on heavy pain medication and antibiotics." Jim shook the doctors hand as he thanked the man.

"Is there any way for Sam to be close to his father?" Jim asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't usually do that. How bout we start with a visit first? Would you like to see your daddy?" The doctor asked Sam.

"And Dean." Sam said.

"Sam, Dean is still in surgery. As soon as there is any news on Dean, they will let us know, okay." Sam just nodded. He knew Dean was seriously injured. He wasn't stupid.

"What about Sam's injuries?" Jim asked.

"Well, Sam's only apparent injury is his ankle. Though the X-ray was inconclusive, I don't think he did anything but badly bruise his ankle. Just to be sure we've scheduled another one tomorrow morning." Dr. Mercer explained.

He let pastor Jim help him into the wheelchair. They went to the second floor and Sam was happy to see his father but he didn't really look good.

"Daddy."

John was still groggy from the anesthesia. Yet he distinctively heard Sam's voice.

"Sammy." John croaked out. He willed his eyes to open.

"Dean's hurt." Sam sobbed and he was crying again. That woke John up real fast.

"What?" John looked at Sam and noticed that his son was in a wheelchair. John tried to move but bit back a cry.

"Easy Mr. Winchester. You just had surgery and we'd prefer it if you kept the stitches intact." The doctor said.

"Sammy." John looked from the doctor to Jim and was confused.

"Sam called me." Jim said as a way of explanation.

"How's he doing?" John asked immediately.

"Sprained ankle." John looked at Sam and wanted nothing more then to scoop him up and keep him close. Jim smiled and pushed the wheelchair closer.

"You want to sit next to your dad?" Sam just nodded. Unable to talk. Jim helped him onto the bed and Sam buried himself in John's arms.

"I'm here kiddo." John said. He looked at Jim. Jim could see the question in John's eyes.

"No news yet. Rest John."

"No Dean..." John wanted to object.

"Mr. Winchester, your friend is right. You just had surgery and it wasn't an easy one. Your body needs all the rest it can get. Especially that leg of yours. You're lucky we were able to repair the damage. You are not allowed to put pressure on that leg so please don't try anything." John just nodded. He looked at Sam and saw that his youngest was asleep. He was surprised but at the same time knew that his son had quite a hectic evening. He kissed the top of his head.

"Can Sam stay here?" John asked the doctor.

"It's not hospital policy and I'm not the one in charge here." Dr. Carter said.

"Well then maybe you can go and find that out." John said harshly. And maybe it was part pain and painkillers but mostly it was worry.

"Easy John." Jim knew all about John's temper. John sighed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting my son sleep alone in the hospital." Jackie spoke up at that moment. Jim had forgotten about the nurse.

"Sam was also admitted. He was clearly in shock when he was brought in and the doctor also said that she'd like to have another look at his ankle." Jackie explained.

"I thought you said it was just sprained?" John asked as he looked at Jim.

"Yes, but because of the swelling and the pain it was difficult to get a clear picture." Jackie told John.

"Okay but can he stay with me?" Jim nearly laughed. John Winchester was not one to beg or sound like a petulant little child and yet that was exactly what he sounded like. The doctor looked at the nurse. Jackie nodded. These past couple of hours had been rough on Sam. She wanted the boy to be at least surrounded by his family.

"I'm sure no one would mind if Sam stayed with his father. He was quite upset and he is very worried about his brother. I think being with his father is the right thing for him now." Jackie said with a soft smile.

"Nurse Jackie, if you could please let Pediatrics and Dr. Mercer know that Sam Winchester is here and arrange for a bed to placed here." The doctor said.

"Yes doctor, I'll get right on it." Jackie said as she gave John a reassuring smile.

 **-SPN-**

 **Sam is reunited with his father but still no news on Dean yet. What's going on with him? Will he be alright?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Redrocksoul, I apologize and I hope this chapter clears things up for you.**

 **So, we'll finally found out what's wrong with Dean. Again, not a doctor. Things will get a bit rockier from here on out, cause they're Winchesters.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine...I keep hoping!**

 **-SPN-**

Two hours later a weary looking doctor walked into the room. It was now deep in the night or very early morning of the next day. John was immediately alert and dreaded the question poised on his lips.

"Dean?"

"He's alive but his condition is serious. Apart from the broken arm, Dean also suffered from three broken ribs which caused internal bleedings. His spleen took the brunt but we managed to save it. The ribs also caused a tear on the lung but we managed to repair it as well. He's got a serious concussion and unfortunately broke two vertebras." John paled at those words.

"H-he broke his back?" John stammered.

"We stabilized his back. That's not what I'm worried about. Dean suffered from hypovolemic shock. We've given him two units of blood. Right now, he's sedated and in the ICU." John was at a loss for words.

"Is Dean breathing on his own?" Jim asked.

"Yes but we have him on a ventilator. His body is extremely weak because of the internal injuries and blood loss. We are keeping an eye out for respiratory distress. This will also give the vertebras a chance to heal."

"How long will you keep him sedated?"

"Well, till his stats are more or less back to normal. I don't want to keep him on the ventilator longer than needed." The doctor looked at John. "John, would you like to see Dean?" The doctor asked and Jim looked at his friend. Jim put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at Jim.

"John, the doctor asked if you wanted to see Dean?" John looked at Jim. Nothing really registering.

"Can we see Dean?" John asked. And this was testament to the oldest Winchester's mental health. John wasn't all there. Jim looked at Sam and was relieved to see that the little boy was still asleep.

"I'll go and get the nurse. However, your other son isn't allowed in the ICU."

"No, Sam needs to see Dean just as much as Dean needs to know that Sam is alright." John said softly.

"Unfortunately it's hospital policy." John looked at Jim, pleading for the man to fix it.

"I'll stay with Sam. You go and sit with Dean." Jim said and it wasn't what John wanted to hear so he just hung his head. The doctor called for a nurse and a wheelchair. By the time John was situated in the chair he was panting and sweating.

"You okay, John?" John nodded.

"Yeah, take me to my son." Then he looked at Jim. "Tell Sam to behave and I'll be back soon." Jim nodded.

 **-SPN-**

"Just so you know. Dean looks bad but he's doing okay. Yes, his condition is serious but his stats are improving." The doctor prepared John. Yet when John actually laid eyes on his first born he audibly gasped. Tears sprung from his eyes. Dean had tubes and wires coming from everywhere. He was in a brace that just screamed discomfort but the worst part was the breathing tube. A bulky tube shoved down Dean's throat. Several bags with fluids hung from his bed and were delivering it to his son via the IV's.

"I'm here buddy. You're gonna be okay. We'll make sure of that. Sam is okay. Just don't give up, Ace." John took Dean's hand.

He must've sat for quite some time cause eventually one of the nurses came to get him.

"Sir, your other son is awake and he's getting quite agitated." John scrubbed his face.

"What?"

"The doctor wants to take Sam for another X-Ray but he's being very uncooperative." John looked at the nurse.

"What time is it?"

"A little before ten." John hadn't slept a wink. Too worried about his sons but that was really getting to him now. His leg was throbbing in time with his head and the sitting position had been hell on his ribs. He winced when he tried to straighten his back.

"Do you need some pain medication?" The nurse asked but John shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Just sitting in that position wasn't good for my back."

"Or your leg or your ribs." The nurse added with a smile. "You need to rest your body. If you don't you'll just make it worse for yourself Mr. Winchester. How 'bout I bring you back to your son, find you some good pain medication that won't knock you out and you sleep for a few hours?" John wasn't convinced "good pain medication that won't knock you and you can sleep for a few hours" sounded like horse crap to him.

"No, just take me to Sam." The nurse brought John back to Sam's room and John was looking at a very distraught seven-year-old. He was all red in the face, eyes puffy and crying and hiccoughing with every sob that escaped that his body.

"De" Sam looked at his father with two things. A plea to see his brother and pain.

"Dean is asleep, buddy. You can't see him yet." John made sure he added the yet cause there was no way in hell his sons weren't able to see each other. It was hard navigating with the wheelchair and broken ribs but he managed and Sam all but jumped his father.

"Easy kiddo. Easy. Just breathe." Sam held on tightly to John. John looked at Jim.

"He slept through the night. He woke up fifteen minutes ago." John silently berated himself for not being there when Sam woke up.

"Thanks Jim. Alright Sammy, the doctor wants to take a picture of your foot." But Sam clung on even tighter to John.

"I want Dean." Sam sobbed.

"I know buddy. I know." John sat with Sam until the boy finally quieted down. After that they took Sam for another X-Ray. Nothing broken just a bad sprain. John was relieved but Sam was still inconsolable. After asking for Dean for the umpteenth time John finally had enough. He called for a nurse.

"Listen, I know you guys think you're doing the right thing but Sam really needs to see his brother. He won't cause Dean more injuries. He just wants to see his big brother."

"Sir, you have to realize that we have a policy and..." The nurse did not get further than that.

"NO! YOU need to realize that ever since the age of six months, Sam has never been away from his brother for this long. Dean has constantly been there for Sam. Sam is never going to rest if he can't see Dean. So screw your policy. You don't know anything about what my sons need." John was fuming by now and he was just about to yank one of the nurses when Dean's doctor interjected.

"I'll allow it. I still don't think it's such a good idea but you are right. You know your sons better than anyone else." The doctor nodded at the nurses and they all left the area a little scared but none worse for wear.

"Sorry doctor but John is right. Sam and Dean have a really strong bond. I can assure you that the first thing Dean will ask or say is Sam." John just fixed Jim with a glare but Jim ignored it. He had dealt with an angry John before. The doctor wheeled John and Sam to Dean's room. Sam reaction to seeing Dean was similar.

"He's going to be okay, Sammy." John took Dean's hand and placed Sam's hand on top. "Dean is still here." Sam nodded. Sam eventually nodded off again. The strain of that morning too much for the young boy. John refused the food he was given which earned him a glare from Jim.

"John, you need to eat." The pastor tried.

"I'm not hungry Jim." John said gruffly.

"John." Jim's tone bore no room for excuses.

"Fine, I'll eat the damn food." John grumbled as he took the sandwich and placed it on his lap.

"Good. Because Dean is going to need you. Sam needs you. So you better suck it up Winchester." Despite the angry tone of his friend John smiled. Jim didn't usually talk like this and John had been on the receiving end of his rants all but too often. Yet John smiled. Thankful to have his friend here.

"So what happened?" Jim asked his friend.

"Sam needed to take a leak. I stopped on the side of the road and told Dean to go with him." John paused. "You know how Sam can be. He's always weary of doing stuff outside. He hates it. I think they went further into the woods than needed. Next thing I know Sam is crying and limping and then I hear Dean. I ran. Jim..My heart stopped when I saw him. He was fighting off a damn coyote with a branch. I shot it, it went down and so did Dean. I carried him back to the car and checked him for injuries. He broke his arm, I set it and hauled ass. From out of nowhere another coyote ran in front of the car. I tried to avoid it. Yanked the wheel and it worked but we spun out of control. Next thing I know I'm pinned and Sam is looking at me, shell shocked, and tells me that Dean went out the window," John stopped. The memories still to fresh in his mind. Jim could see the emotions on his friend's face. Jim knew better than to press John for more information. Though he wanted to know if John thought it was a regular attack or something of the supernatural kind.

"Eat and take the meds, John." John ate the sandwich and took the pain medication that the nurse brought for him. They tried to persuade John into getting back to his room but he refused. A few hours later John had to admit that he didn't feel so hot. Sam had been talking non-stop to Dean, Jim and whoever wanted to listen. Jim took one look at his friend and winced.

"Dammit John, you're running a fever." John shook his head trying to evade the clergyman touching him but it was futile.

"No, I'm good Jim." Jim huffed and pressed the call button and when one of the nurses showed up John told her. Sam had been watching the scene play out in front of him. He frowned when he heard Jim said that he needed the doctor to come.

"He's running a fever could you call the doctor for me." The nurse nodded and left.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Sam asked his father.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm fine." Truth was John felt terrible. He knew he was probably running an infection but his first priority was his sons. Jim muttered something under his breath and John glared at the pastor. The doctor came through the door a few minutes later.

"John?"

"It's nothing doc. My friend is just overreacting." John said. He gave Sam a weak smile.

"Overreacting John?" The doctor felt John's forehead and winced. "You definitely have a fever which could mean you are running an infection. I want to take a look at your leg and put you on antibiotics." The doctor inspected John's leg and cursed softly.

"It's fine doc." John said as he looked at his leg. It was red and puffy and definitely inflamed.

"No it's not John. If it's an infection, I want to get a jump on that before it has a chance to spread and turn septic."

"But Dean."

"Dean needs you healthy. You're no good to him or Sam if the infection reaches your bloodstream or bone. Both outcomes are not good." John sighed. He knew the doc was right.

"Fine, but only if I can stay with Dean." The doctor sighed.

"John."

"No, only if I can stay with Dean. I'm not leaving him alone."

"Okay John. I'll put a cot in and you can stay in this room." The doctor finally conceded. John just nodded.

"Good I'll have a nurse come and draw some blood and put in an IV. And then I want you to lie down and sleep. Dean is not alone and you need your rest too." John knew this wasn't a debate so he conceded.

"Now, how are you doing Sam?" Sam looked at the doctor.

"Is Dean gonna wake up now?" He asked the doctor.

"Not yet but how is your foot doing?"

"It hurts. Is Dean in pain?" The doctor smiled at that. He was amazed that this little boy seemed to be so focused on his brother that he didn't nag or whine.

"You must love your brother a lot to be so worried."

"Dean is the bestest friend I have." Jim chuckled.

"And you are Dean's bestest friend, Sam." Jim affirmed. Sam beamed at that, showing those deep dimples that woman seemed to love.

While the doctor and Jim kept the young boy occupied, a nurse took a grumpy John Winchester under her proverbial wing. John hissed a curse when the needle punctured his skin. The nurse rolled her eyes. She took one vial of blood and put in a saline solution and antibiotics. John had to admit that he felt worse than before. The nurse took John's temperature and tutted.

"102.5, doctor." The doctor frowned.

"Let me check the surgical wounds again." He had to admit that his patient was looking worse by the minute.

"John, how are you feeling and please be honest?"

"Not so good." John admitted before his eyes rolled in the back of their sockets.

 **-SPN-**

 **Oops a cliffie, I didn't mean for that but it was the best place to end this chapter.**

 **Sorry...review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even know where to start...YOU are amazing and awesome and just great. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favorites. If I haven't replied to everyone I am sorry. To the guests who've taken the time to review it is much appreciated.**

 **I hope you like the chapter if not let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: mine...no not really :(**

 **-SPN-**

"Nurse!" The doctor and nurse helped John onto the newly rolled in cot.

"Daddy?" Sam looked at his dad, eyes wide and close to breaking out in tears again. Jim put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Your dad's just tired. How about we get something to eat?" Jim knew he had to get Sam out of the room. Afraid that it would traumatize the youngster even more.

"M not hungry." Sam said, gaze fixed on his father. Jim stared at the little boy. He squeezed Sam's shoulder gently.

"But you need to eat. Dean would want you to eat." And Jim felt bad for resorting to emotional blackmail but he knew the boys. Sam contemplated pastor Jim's words.

"Okay. For Dean." Jim grabbed the wheelchair and helped Sam onto it.

"Doc, we'll be back in thirty or so." Jim wasn't sure if the doctor was actually paying attention. He just hoped that John would be alright.

"Take your time." The doctor said and Jim nodded.

He took Sam to the hospital cafeteria and bought him a sandwich, cookies and chocolate milk. Surprisingly the boy never touched the cookies. He did eat half of the sandwich. Sam was itching to get back to his brother and father.

"Pastor Jim, can we go back to Dean now?" Sam asked the pastor.

"But you haven't finished eating yet." Jim said.

"I don't want to eat anymore."

"Not even the cookies?" Jim asked Sam.

"No." Sam said as he shook his head. Jim was surprised at that. Sam Winchester turning down cookies? It actually had him worried as well.

"Alright, why don't we go back." Jim grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled Sam to the elevator.

When they arrived in the room, everything seemed quiet. Dean was still the same. John appeared to be sleeping. He was pale and covered by a sheen of sweat. He also gained a few IV bags. Jim thought one was antibiotics and they other looked like normal saline solution. The doctor walked in behind them.

"And?"

"Like I suspected, an infection. He's on pretty strong antibiotics and we're keeping a close eye on his leg. Right now he's resting. I want to keep him in bed until the infection clear." Jim shook his head.

"Not going to happen, doctor. Not as long as Dean is in this condition."

"I was afraid you'd say that." The doctor sighed. "Well, there isn't much we can do now. It's up to him." Jim thanked the doctor and the man left. Jim looked around and spotted a children's book. Probably Jackie, Jim thought.

"Sam, would you like me to read you a story?" Sam shrugged. Jim lifted him out of the wheelchair and he picked up the book. Before he was halfway Sam was asleep.

"Sleep well, Samuel." Jim whispered and said a prayer for his friends.

 **-SPN-**

John woke up a few hours later still not feeling well. Sam was asleep in Jim's arms and Jim was scowling at him.

"Sam?" John hoarsely asked.

"You really scared the boy." Jim handed him the water.

"How long?"

"Four hours. You have an infection and you're still running a fever."

"Dean?"

"Stats improved a bit. They want to wean him of the sedation tomorrow." John wanted to say something but before he knew it he was asleep again.

The next day John felt marginally better. His fever stubbornly holding at 101 and John wanted to get up and sit beside Dean. But he also knew that he wouldn't be getting up without help. He glanced around and noticed that Jim wasn't around. Sam was asleep in a recliner and John had no idea how it materialized there. Dean still had that breathing tube in and John longed to see his oldest awake. Up and around was wishful thinking for now. But there was no doubt in his mind that Dean would walk out of here. Dean always had a way of beating the odds and John had faith in his boy.

Dean's doctor came by.

"How's he doing?" John asked anxiously.

"His stats have improved a lot since he was brought in. I want to start weaning him off the ventilator and sedatives." John quirked an eyebrow.

"Change the settings. His lungs are looking a lot better. Since he never stopped breathing on his own but we had the ventilator do all the work, I want to give Dean more control of that. Of course it's not going to be very pleasant when he wakes up but I think that him being on the ventilator was what his body needed to heal." John just nodded.

"When are you going to start weaning him off the ventilator and sedatives?"

"Later today. He's already being weaned of the sedatives. I'll be back later this afternoon for the ventilator. I've got a procedure scheduled and I'll come by after that." The doctor left and John looked at his oldest. He really wanted to have some form of physical connection with his boy.

"I can help you out of bed." A voice said. John looked at the doorway and saw the doctor standing there.

"You mean I'm allowed too?" John said sarcastically. The doctor chuckled.

"Let me call a nurse and we'll move you to the wheelchair. Make no mistake John, no longer than two hours and then it's back to bed and rest." John said nothing.

"Where's Jim?"

"The pastor went to the chapel if I'm correct." John frowned. It was possible but he didn't think Jim would leave the boys alone since he was incapacitated. Ten minutes later John was sitting next to Dean trembling and sweating from the simple transfer. He was hurting like a bitch and the doctor gave him a shot of painkillers.

"Alright John, two hours and not a minute longer." John just nodded and for the first time in 48 hours John was alone with his boys. He stroked Dean's forehead.

"I know I don't always say it but I'm proud of you. I put so much on you and you never complain. You take care of Sam; you take care of me. You look so much like your mother. She'd be proud of you too. Pissed at me but proud of you and Sammy." John glanced at Sam. "He needs you Dean. More than he'll ever need me."

 **-SPN-**

Jim finished the phone call he had with Bobby Singer. Bobby also knew John and the boys and Jim had talked to the mechanic about a hunt before Sam called. There were many hunters and not every hunter knew each other but Jim knew a few. Bobby was one. John and Bobby both had a passion for cars. Both were mechanics only it seems that John was well versed in the language of Impala mechanics and Bobby had wider knowledge. Bobby also had a weak for the boys but then again who didn't. There was no way in hell that you'd meet these two boys and not have a weak for them. Jim had to admit that John had done some things right with regards to parenting. Of course one could argue that John should've never picked up hunting in the first place but people tend to forget that John was a marine and Jim had never met a marine that could let things go. John's methods were indeed a tad unconventional but the man did love his boys. Jim walked back to Dean's room which was serving as a family room since all the Winchesters were staying in that room. Jim could hear John talk. "He needs you Dean. More then he'll ever need me." Jim could hear those words perfectly and he sighed. He knocked on the door.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked his friend.

"Fine." Jim shot him a look. "I've been better but it's fine."

"How are the boys doing?" Jim asked.

"Sam is still asleep and Dean, well they said he's improving but I don't know. The doc said that they would wean him of the sedatives today." Jim nodded. Sam stirred made a whimper and opened his eyes.

"Daddy." John could see the tears in Sam's eyes.

"Hey kiddo what's the matter?" Sam chewed his bottom lip and John wanted to wrap his boys is his arms. Jim saw the look and walked over and carried Sam to his father. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around his father.

"I want Dean." And John could feel the tears soaking his gown.

"I know you do buddy. Me too." John whispered in Sam's hair. Sam's hair felt greasy and he knew that his boys were going to need their clothes. Maybe they would let him wash Sam's hair.

"Jim, Sam's gonna need clothes. Do you know where they took the Impala?"

"They towed it to the impound lot. I already called Bobby. He said that he would have a friend do it. Do you still have the ehm, merchandise in the trunk?" Jim knew that Sam was still in the dark about what goes bump in the night. So he had to discreetly get the Intel needed so he could play it on to Bobby.

"Yeah, I hope no one has found it or I'll be in a heap of trouble."

"I'll tell him. He's in Illinois taking care of something. He'd come once he's done there."

"Then who's going to tow the car?" John asked. There weren't many people John trusted. Bobby on the other was someone he did trust. Not only with the car but with the boys as well.

"Bobby didn't say but I'm sure it's fine, John. Just focus on getting better." Jim said knowing his friend would worry no matter what.

 **-SPN-**

 **Oh look, everything is going better. How nice (: or not?**

 **Reviews please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter. Thanks to those who favorite this story and thanks to those who are following this story.**

 **I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Almost mine? No, frack.**

 **-SPN-**

Dr. Carter stood in front of the Winchester room. He looked at the small family. He shook his head. The patriarch was nothing but stubborn. Mark looked at the youngest. Sam Winchester was quite an extraordinary boy. He never heard the boy complain. Not once. His attention was on his brother. People had tried on more than one occasion to get the young one out the room. He always refused unless the clergyman just forced him out of the room.

"Already violating our terms, John?" Doctor Carter asked as he stepped inside.

"What?" John said confused.

"I said two hours and it's been two and a half."

"Come on doc."

"John, you have an infection. You're still running a fever. I don't want that infection to spread and cause something that may complicate things even more."

"Fine." John grumbled. He was wheeled back to the bed and he helped him settle.

"Rest John. It's important for your body to heal." John said nothing just looked at Dean. He couldn't stop staring at his son. John never paid much attention to him anymore. Not like he should. It hit him hard that Dean looked so young. He had been putting a lot on his son's shoulder. But Dean never complained. So it was hard for John to overlook what his eldest needed. John was also selfish. He needed Dean to be alright. He couldn't even think about what he would do if Dean... He shook his head. He needed to stay positive. For Sammy and Dean.  
The doctor had been pleased with Dean's latest results. Ribs were healing well and so was the arm. Scans showed improvement on the vertebras as well. Although there was some swelling around the spinal column. So they were weaning him off the sedatives. Of course they had told John that it could take a few hours, even a day, before Dean would even show signs of waking.

But John wanted, needed to be there when Dean woke up.

"John, just do what the doctor says." Jim tried. John looked up and saw that Jim was back. He had no idea how long Jim had been back. He also realized that he would never win this argument.

"Alright. Just a couple of hours." John said as he closed his eyes. Jim looked at his friend and knew that the man wasn't feeling all that well. There was no way in hell John would've agreed to that if he was feeling better. Mark inspected John's wound and sighed. The wound still looked the same. Red, puffy and oozing pus. He cleaned it and all the while John stayed asleep, an occasional groan slipped from his mouth. Not good. He shook his head and looked at the pastor.

Jim was worried about John and the doctor's reaction did nothing to soothe his fears. He was going to make sure that John would rest as much as he needed to fight off the infection. The doctor gave him a grim smile and walked away.

"Pastor Jim?" Jim looked at Sam. Sam had been drawing for the past three hours. Though sometimes he would just stare at Dean, only to go back to his drawing.

"Yes Samuel?"

"When is Dean going to wake up?" Sam asked as he fiddled with the crayon.

"Soon."

"Can I walk?" Jim chuckled.

"I can ask your doctor?" Sam nodded. Jim pressed the call button and one of the nurses came in.

"Someone called?"

"Yes would it be possible to page Dr. Mercer?"

"Of course. I'll page her right away." The nurse left and Jim looked at Sam. Of course the boy was completely focused on his big brother. Ten minutes later Dr. Merced arrived.

"Hi Sam, how are you feeling today?" Sam turned his head and saw the doctor standing there.

"Hello doctor, can I walk now?" Jim chuckled.

"Well, let me have a look at your foot and I will give you an answer." The doctor said. Sam immediately sat straight and stretched his foot. The doctor carefully unwrapped Sam's ankle. The limb was still swollen though less than before and badly discolored. Jim wondered how it was possible that it wasn't broken.

"Well it certainly looks a lot better than a couple of days ago. Although I'd rather have you stay off it for at least three more days." Sam pouted.

"The more you rest it the better and faster it heals." Sam looked rather dejected and pastor Jim knew that the boy was likely to stay in this sulky mood.

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome. I know it wasn't what you wanted to hear but this feels like the best solution."

"I understand doctor." The doctor walked away and Jim looked at Sam, who was pouting while staring at his foot.

"Pouting is not going to make your ankle heal sooner." Jim said. Sam ignored the pastor.

"When is Dean gonna wake up?" Sam asked.

"Soon Sam."

"You said that already." Sam said.

"Well perhaps you should wait at least an hour before asking me again." Sam gave pastor Jim a smile. It wasn't the trademark Sam Winchester smile yet but at least it was something and Jim relaxed a little.

The hours passed relatively quick. Sam had been so busy drawing that he hardly noticed the time. And when John woke up Jim helped him from the bed to the wheelchair and John installed himself on Dean's left side. He had one hand on Dean's hand and the other on his head. Again not a very comfortable position but John did not care. Two more hours passed when Dean finally showed signs of waking. Crayons forgotten, all Sam and John were focused on was Dean.

 **-SPN-**

Dean had been moving through the murky darkness for what seemed like an eternity. For a long time, he thought he was stuck here. Then the voices reached him. Not always clear as to what they were saying but he would always recognize them. Dad and Sammy. His safe haven. He followed the voices until he could make out what they were saying.

"Dean will like it, right?"

"Sure he will Sammy."

"When is Dean going to wake up, daddy?"

"Soon, Sammy. Soon." John said.

Dean really wanted to wake up now. His dad sounded tired and hurt. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like they were glued shut. Dean tried really hard and then he felt his father's hand.

"That's it, dude. Open your eyes." John tried to coax his son. Slowly Dean opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry but he could make out the two faces above him. He tried to talk but panicked when he found he couldn't.

"Calm down Dean. It's there to help you. You're okay." John tried to calm Dean down but his oldest was close to a full blown panic attack.

"Dean!" John used his drill instructor voice and he saw Sam flinch. But right now Dean was his primary focus. Dean looked at him eyes wide with panic.

"Slow your breathing, kiddo. That tube is helping you and I know it's anything but pleasant but you need it. Just try to relax." Gradually Dean's heartbeat slowed down and the doctor and nurses took over. The doctor looked at the readings of the machines and looked somewhat pleased.

"Dean, my name is Dr. Jameson. I'm in charge of your case. Do you remember being in a car crash? Blink once for yes and twice for no." Dean blinked twice.

"No, don't worry. You have a serious concussion. You remember breaking your arm?" Dean blinked once.

"Good." Dean kept looking behind the doctor. John recognized the look.

"Sam is fine Dean. Just a sprained ankle." Dean looked at John. Only now realizing that his father was in a wheelchair. Dean wanted to move but found that he couldn't move himself.

"Dean don't panic but you're in a brace. You broke two vertebras and we need to keep you immobile." John could see the emotions flicker on Dean's face and he knew that his son was going to freak.

"Easy dude. You're going to be fine. Can't you take out the tube?" John asked the doctor. He knew that this torture for his oldest.

"I don't want to risk it. Tomorrow we'll have another look and then I'll decide."

"But he can't handle that. This is too much for him. He's just a kid." John never thought he'd ever say these words about his oldest. Dean's heartbeat picked up again and the doctor sighed. Dean wanted to claw at the breathing tube but his father was holding his hand and with the other in a cast there wasn't much he could do.

"I'm pretty sure that this is not helping his condition."

"No it's not but I will not risk damage so either you calm him down or I'll give him something to calm down." The doctor said gruffly. John ignored the man, afraid that he would do the man physical harm so instead he focused on his son.

"Dean, please calm down buddy." But Dean wasn't even looking at John. A sudden thought hit John.

"Jim bring Sam." The clergyman did what was asked and brought Sam to Dean.

"De? You okay?" Sam asked his brother. Dean willed his heart to go slower. His little brother looked beyond freaked. There were tears on Sam's face. Dean blinked once. His heartbeat slowed down and finally reached a normal rhythm again. He patted Sam's head with his uninjured hand.

"Okay Dean. I'm going to ask you a few questions." The doctor moved to the foot of the bed. He removed the blanket. "Alright Dean, can you tell me if you can feel this?" The doctor pinched Dean's toe. Dean blinked twice and John was holding his heart. The doctor tried the other foot but was met with the same results. He looked at John. "Alright Dean, you rest and I'll be back to check on you in a couple of hours." He looked at John. John put Sam next to Dean and followed the doctor.

"I was really worried and scared." Sam said, the last part whispered only for Dean to hear. And Dean wished he could comfort his brother. After all that was his job. And Dean couldn't turn his head because he was wearing a friggin' brace. There were so many things he wanted to do and say to Sam but couldn't do any of them.

"It's bad isn't it?" John asked the doctor.

"Well, it might not be. There's still a lot of swelling and we won't know until the swelling clears up. I'll take him for another scan in a couple of hours. Try to keep him calm and try to get some rest yourself." John nodded and the doctor left. Sam was still talking to Dean. He could see the frustration on Dean's face. He moved closer to the bed again.

"Easy kiddo. I'll talk to the doctor. But you have to keep calm, okay?"

Blink.

Dean wouldn't look at him and John knew that his boy felt ashamed.

"It's going to be okay buddy. I promise you." John wasn't one for making promises anymore. After the first few years of Mary's dead he made promises to Dean but somehow always ended up breaking them. So he refrained from making promises. But this was one he had every intention of honoring.

"Rest Dean. We'll be here." And Dean closed his eyes, within seconds he was asleep, joined by Sam who laid down facing Dean.

John looked at his boys and although he was glad that Dean was awake, he couldn't help but wonder if his son would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his boys. One hand on Dean's head.

"You'll be okay." John whispered.

 **-SPN-**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Dean is finally awake. What's going to happen now? Is he paralyzed?**

 **Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review *puppy dog eyes***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry I haven't responded to any of you. I hope you can forgive me. So a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorite and followed. Now, we'll find out just how bad things really are and we'll get to see super cute, caring Sammy.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine...**

 **Oh and in case you hadn't noticed it yet, I don't have a Beta reader. All mistakes are mine and if you happen to run across something, let me know.**

 **-SPN-**

Dean was still asleep when the doctor returned. John talked to the man. Explained to him that Dean hated being trapped. And right now his son was trapped in his own body with no way to express himself. The doctor checked his patient's stats. Truthfully, there wasn't anything in there to suggest that Dean would have problems without the breathing tube. In fact, Dean's breathing had never been severely compromised. It was more of a precaution. He considered the father's words.

"Fine. When Dean wakes up I'll remove the tube." John nodded. Jim looked relieved as well.

"Thanks doc." The doctor nodded.

"After that I want to check his reflexes again. To see if there is any damage to the nerves. We'll take him up for another CT, MRI and X-ray while were at it. No matter what the outcome, he'll stay in the brace for a while. I'm not going to risk the healing vertebrae."

John swallowed and his mouth was suddenly dry. John wanted to ask so many questions but afraid to find out the answers. John said nothing.

Sam was sitting in the recliner. He had been watching Dean for the past hours. Dean had scared him when he panicked. Sam had never seen his brother like this before. So he stayed where he was with one hand on Dean's hand. Like his dad did when he was first allowed to see Dean.

"Daddy will fix it, De." Sam whispered to his brother. It was one of the things his brother used to tell him when he was scared.

Dean moved his hand. Squeezing Sam's hand. Sam looked at his brother's face. Dean was awake.

"Hi Dean." Sam knew that Dean couldn't talk thanks to the tube in his throat and he didn't know how to communicate. Dean tried to smile but of course that damn tube was obstructing everything. He made a face or well attempted to make a face. He looked at Sam. His little brother looked worried and elated at the same time.

"I'll fix it Dean." Sam said as he looked at his father. "Daddy, Dean doesn't like the tube." Sam said. John turned to look at his son and saw that his oldest was indeed awake. He looked at the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"Alright Dean, your father and I talked and we think it's best to take the tube out." Dean was blinking furiously. The doctor actually had to laugh at that. He called for a nurse.

"I see that you agree with us there." Dean blinked over and over again. "Now, this is not going to pleasant. But on three I want you to cough for me, do you understand?" Dean blinked once.

"Very well. One, two…three. Cough Dean." Dean coughed but the feeling of that tube being removed was almost too much and then it was over. The nurse fed him a spoon of ice chips. He relished the cooling effect the ice had on his throat. He was offered another spoon and it felt like heaven to him.

"We'll give you more in a minute." The nurse said.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Fine." Dean croaked out. He was both surprised and relieved at the sound of his voice.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his big brother. Apparently Dean's answer was anything but reassuring to the little boy. Maybe it was cause his voice sounded so weak. Or that speaking whole sentences was just plain painful.

"M fine, Sammy. You?" John smiled. Always the big brother, the protector.

"I just hurt my ankle. The doctor said I could walk on it in a couple of days." Dean wasn't fully assured.

"Dad?" John looked at Dean.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"What happened?" John was expecting this question. He also knew that it was better if Dean remembered things on his own.

"What do you remember?"

"Coyote. Fell, broke my arm." John nodded.

"And then?"

"Ehm, don' member. Crash?" Dean said and John could see the frustration on his face.

"It's okay Dean. It'll come to you." Dean tried to move but was once again obstructed by the torture device.

"Why can't I move?" Dean winced at the pain in his throat.

"You broke two vertebrae in your back. You are in a brace. It will help the breaks heal." John could see the the fear on Dean's face.

"I'm p-paralyzed?" Dean asked. John could see the tears well up.

"We don't know yet. You broke two vertebrae and there's some swelling around your spinal column. It might be possible for the feeling to come back once the swelling dissipates." Dean looked at John.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. You are going to walk out of here, okay?" John hoped Dean would believe him. Dean said nothing but John could see the doubt. He squeezed Dean's hand. Dean had his eyes closed and John could see that his son wasn't dealing with situation. It was bad enough to be injured, but to be stuck in the ICU without being able to move, John knew that this was hell for Dean.

"Will Dean have to stay in the ICU?" John asked while he kept stroking Dean's head.

"No, we're going to move him to the Pediatrics ward. I'll make sure you have a bed as well." John said nothing but nodded instead. He looked at Sam and saw that he was holding Dean's hand. Dean sighed softly and John knew his son was asleep again.

"Is Dean okay, daddy?"

"He will be, kiddo." John hoped he wasn't lying to his youngest. John snorted. He had been lying to Sam ever since Mary died. But not about this. He needed this to be the truth.

The doctor decided to wait with the tests till the next day. Dean had been asleep for most of the day and that was exactly what he needed. Scott Jameson sighed. He was happy that Dean was awake but he also knew that the kid had a long way to go. And he wasn't even talking about the paralysis, which he hoped was temporarily. He just hoped that the family could deal with it. The father was still running an infection.

 **-SPN-**

The next morning Dean was situated in his new room. He hated it already. They were joined by Bobby who, as it turned out, towed the car himself. He told John that the car was in a rough shape but fixable. And Bobby was worried about the boys. That was the primary reason as to why he was in Moose Lake, MN.  
John had been surprised when Bobby showed up and Sam was happy to see the older hunter. John had to admit that he was somewhat relieved now that Bobby was here as well. Ever since it happened, John couldn't stop wondering if the coyotes were just coyotes or maybe something more sinister? He couldn't send Jim because he needed Jim's help with Sam. Sam was released into Jim's care and Jim had to make sure that Sam ate and at the end of the day Sam would have to leave the hospital with Jim. Jim was also better equipped to handle Sam's mood swings.

John looked at Dean. His son's mood had certainly improved since he was off the ventilator.

"What's up with the 'unicorn puked on the walls' paint?" Dean asked aloud. His voice was still hoarse.

"Unicorns don't puke in rainbows Dean, do they daddy?" Sam asked with a pensive frown.

"Unicorns aren't real, doofus."

"You're a doofus." Sam shot back while sticking his tongue out.

"Dean." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. John knew that if it was possible Dean would've probably turned his head. He rolled his eyes. He had to admit that his son had a point. The walls did look like someone threw on the paint without thought. He groaned inwardly. John carefully shifted on the bed. Even that hurt his leg.

"Little idjits." Bobby said.

"Robert, please refrain from such language when you're around the boys." Bobby huffed.

"It's too late for Dean. He's got a jarhead for a father. Idjit probably isn't the worse he's heard." When the pastor kept looking at Bobby he sighed. John was just about to object when Bobby spoke again.

"Sorry pastor. I'll watch the tongue from now on." Bobby said with an exasperated sigh. Jim just nodded.

"You two are worse than the boys." John said. Sam giggled and John smiled. Even Dean had a small smile on his face.

"How bout you take Sam for something to eat and bring back something for me?" Jim got the hint and nodded.

"Samuel, would you like to join me for pancakes?" Sam's eyes lit up and he nodded fervently.

"Can uncle Bobby come too?"

"You thought you can keep yer uncle Bobby from joining you." Bobby said with a hint of a smile. Sam gave him a dimpled smile in return. Bobby lifted Sam of the bed.

"Let's go runt." Bobby and Sam left the room. Sam giggling from the tickle treatment he was getting.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, John?" Jim asked his friend.

"Nah, just watch him and don't give him too much sugar." John said. Jim understood what those words meant. It was John's way of saying I trust you to keep my son safe. Jim nodded and left as well.

"No, wait uncle Bobby." Sam said all of a sudden.

"Why? What's up Sam?"

"Dean. I have to say bye to Dean."

"It's okay, Sammy. I'll see you when you get back." Dean said to Sam but Sam wouldn't go without giving Dean a hug first.

"I won't be long." Sam whispered and Dean rolled his eyes. He also recognized it for what it was. Worry. Sam was still worried about him.

"I mean it Sam. I'm okay. Make sure you eat a piece of pie for me." Sam smiled. All teeth and dimples.

When the trio left Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

John was watching Dean closely. His face fell the moment everyone left. John didn't know what to do about that. He knew that his boy hated this. Being confined and forced to stay in one position. He also knew that Dean was going through a lot of emotions right now. But John was clueless in that department. It was obvious that Dean had something on his mind but John had no idea how to even start a conversation. Mary was always better at consoling the kid. And Dean was a real mama's boy. John thought back to those days. He sighed. Nothing would ever be the same. Mary's death had put all of this in motion and it was too late to stop it now.

Dean startled awake. He wanted to move but he couldn't.

"Dad?" He tried not to panic but it wasn't easy.

"I'm here, buddy. Just take it easy." John heard the panic in Dean's voice. John was trying to scramble out of bed but it was no feast. He jarred his leg and bit his lip keeping himself from crying out. Dean was almost beside himself. Close to hyperventilating. John made it to Dean's side but not without a hitch. His sole focus was Dean.

"Breathe buddy. Just calm down." John was looming over Dean. He looked into Dean's green eyes.

"Easy buddy. In and out. That's it. You're doing great." John stroked Dean's forehead. Finally, Dean calmed down.

"Are you okay?" John asked Dean.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean said looking anywhere but his dad.

"You don't have to apologize, buddy. I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone."  
"Wasn't alone. Just couldn't see anyone." Dean said and yawned.

"You won't wake up alone again. I promise."

"It's okay dad. Your leg is still healing. I'm not a baby." John sighed.

"I know you're not a baby. I'm just saying that waking up in a hospital is not a comfortable place to wake up in, alone. No matter how old you are."

"So, you're scared to wake up alone?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I am scared. Scared to lose you and Sammy." John admitted. Dean just looked at his father. Understanding what his father was saying.

"Don't worry dad. I'll never leave you." Dean said as he closed his eyes again. John let a tear slip. How the hell did he wind up here? His 12-year-old shouldn't have to comfort him. It should be the other way around. Did he screw up so badly that he couldn't even do that without his son feeling the need to provide comfort for him? He needed to change that. He was going to change that.

 **-SPN-**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick thanks to Redrocksoul, Kathy, Babyreaper, pipinheart for taking the time to review. You guys rock! And of course a thanks to those who added the story to their favorite/follow list and my new followers. Thanks! You guys rock \m/**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine...yet ^^**

 **Ps: if you spot a mistake by all means let me know.**

 **-SPN-**

Dean was relishing in the fact that he could speak. His father not so much. Ever since Jim, Bobby and Sam had returned Dean hadn't stopped complaining once. And it was grating on John's nerves. Maybe it was the fever or the fact that he was also confined to either the bed or wheelchair but he had enough.

"Dammit Dean. You whining about everything isn't helping. I know it sucks but you broke your back so you'll do what the doctor wants of you and you'll shut your mouth." John snapped after hearing for the umpteenth time that it sucked to be stuck in the hospital. John didn't mean to snap but he wasn't feeling well. He was tired, hurting and just about ready to kill everyone in the hospital. Dean just glared at him and John sighed.

"When are you getting out of here?" Bobby asked John.

"When he finally rests that leg and fights off that infection." Jim said angrily. John looked at Jim.

"It's fine Jim."

"Fine means you're not running an infection anymore. Fine means you sleep eight hours and fine means your leg is healing the way it should." Bobby smirked at John and John rolled his eyes.

"Damn Jim, I didn't know you were such a drama queen." John said. Dean burst into a laugh which was cut short by the pain it send to his ribs. He didn't mean to but he had never heard the pastor talk this way to his dad.

"Ow." Dean said as he put his arm on his ribs.

"You okay, sport?" John asked his son. Worried when Dean was looking paler than before.

"Yeah I'm good. Just remind me never to laugh again." Dean said with a grimace. John moved closer to Dean. He could see the pain his son was in. Dean had closed his eyes from the pain. His breath hitched and John cursed his leg when he couldn't get closer.

"Shh, you're okay. Just breathe." Eventually Dean opened his eyes again. They were glistening with tears.

"I want to go home." It wasn't so much the words but the tone that broke John's heart. Jim and Bobby both looked away. It tore at the both of them seeing Dean like this. Sam was sitting on the recliner and looked at Dean with a sad frown. He didn't like seeing his brother like this.

"I know buddy." John hated this. He hated seeing his sons in pain and not being able to fix it. He was just about to call a nurse or doctor when Jackie walked in.

"How is everyone doing here?" She asked when her gaze landed on Dean.

"He's in pain." John said. Jackie frowned.

"That so, sugar? Let's see if I can fix that for you." She took a look at the painkiller drip.

"Nurse Jackie?"

"Yes little Sam?"

"When can my brother go home?" Jackie looked at the little boy.

"Not yet, honey. Your brother has some healing to do but we're going to try to make him as comfortable as he can be. I've adjusted the controls. The medication will be released more regularly but if he happens to be in pain, please call one of us." She said as she looked at John.

"Thanks Jackie."

"No problem, John. We don't want Dean to be in pain. Now, I know for a fact that you are also still a patient here which means you should try to stay of that leg. Take your medicine and rest." John just sighed. He knew she was right. He still had that damn fever. The antibiotics weren't working as well as they should. Mostly because John still had to rest and that was something he couldn't put his mind or body to. Not while Dean was stuck in the bed.

"S okay dad. Not going anywhere." Dean whispered as if reading John's thoughts. He had opened his eyes to tiny slits. Those eyes. Mary's eyes.

"I know kiddo. I'm going to get some Z's too, okay?"

"Yea." Dean was asleep before finishing the word.

"That worked fast." Bobby said.

"He's on heavy painkillers. They are known for these type of side effects. He'll probably sleep for a couple of hours." John took that as his cue.

"Thanks Jackie."

"You can thank me by getting better." Jackie said with a smile. She left the room and Bobby and Jim helped John to the bed.

 **-SPN-**

The doctor dropped by to check on Dean a few hours later. Dean had been awake for some time. His father had not been lying when he said that Dean wouldn't wake up alone anymore. Though his father looked quite tired he was thankful. Sammy was lying in dad's bed, asleep. The doctor looked at Dean.

"Alright Dean, I want to do a few tests." The doctor removed the blanket and stood at Dean's feet.

"I want you to tell me if you can feel anything." The doctor touched the sole of Dean's feet and his toes curled. That meant that the nerves in his feet were still intact and the swelling was subsiding.

"That tickled." Dean said and John was relieved. He might not be a medic but he knew that this was good news. Better news than the first time. Dr. Jameson was also relieved.

"Good. That means that your nerves are still intact and that swelling is finally going down. I want to take you for another scan and see how those vertebrae are healing." John was relieved beyond words.

Jim and Bobby had been present the whole time but felt it necessary to hang in the background. This was John's family and he had to deal with this but Jim recognized that John was feeling overwhelmed.

"How long will it take for Dean to be out of here?" Jim asked the doctor.

"Well, there is the ribs. But depending on the swelling and how he feels I'd say next week. Of course he'll still be wearing the brace and will need psychical therapy."

"When will he get rid of the brace?" John asked.

"These breaks usually take 8-10 weeks to heal. But it's not going to be easy. He will get frustrated and he will lash out to anyone close. It's going to be a rough couple of weeks. And that is if all goes like it should. But right now with the concussion and the ribs it's going to take awhile to come up with a way that works. I'm going to talk to one of our physical therapists and arrange for a meeting. Depending on what he or she says and my opinion we'll get started on Dean's therapy." The doctor explained and he knew that it was a lot to take in for the family but he wanted to make things as clear as possible. He didn't want to coddle them. They had to know that it wasn't going to be easy. Especially the father. The man was as stubborn as a mule. Scott knew that he was running an infection but the man was intent on collapsing in front of his sons for the second time.

"When can I get up?" Dean asked. He'd be damned if he let them talk about him like he wasn't there.

"Well that depends on the meeting with the physical therapist. I can tell you right now that your first time won't be pleasant. Especially not with that concussion." Dean frowned. This sucked, royally. He was getting frustrated. Something must've shown on his face because his father softly squeezed his hand.

"We'll get there, dude." John said as he tried to offer Dean some form of solace. Sam had been quiet throughout the meeting but he had been edging closer and closer to Dean. He was now practically standing on the recliner only to be held by Bobby.

Dean was a little out of sorts after the doctor left. He was scared that he'd never walk again, even though the doctor seemed to be optimistic. Sam was practically lying on top of Dean and Dean wanted to be pissed at his little brother but knew that it wasn't Sam's fault. He sighed. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off. Seems that was all he was good for anyway.

 **-SPN-**

John had been talking to Bobby about the Impala after Dean nodded off. Bobby had told John that he could fix her up. But it was going to take time. He also told John that he was going to need a few parts that he didn't have at the salvage yard. John yawned for the second time in thirty seconds. He was tired but wanted to be there for Sam. Jim was keeping Sam busy when Sam's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, Sammy?" John asked his youngest. He yawned again and looked at Jim.

"Uh-huh." Sam answered.

"We'll take Sam to eat something." Jim said and John just nodded and not soon after that John was also asleep.

Bobby carried Sam to the car.

"Can we get Dean a present?" The young boy asked Jim.

"Sure Samuel but first we're going to get something to eat. What would you like to eat my boy?"

"Pancakes." Sam said with a wide smile, showing those dimples.

"Very well. Robert, young Samuel would like some pancakes." Bobby snorted.

"Yeah and I'd like a peaceful life."

"No need for your cynical retorts, Robert." Jim reprimanded the hunter. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

They went to the diner nearby and by the end of the meal Sam was covered in maple syrup and chocolate.

"He ain't getting in my car like that." Bobby complained. Jim sighed.

"Robert."

"You clean the little Winchester while I get the car." Bobby grumbled.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Samuel."

"Are we going to get Dean a present now?" The seven-year-old looked at Jim.

"Yes, we're going to get your brother a present." Sam looked shyly at the pastor.

"Can I get a present too?" Jim smiled.

"Of course, Samuel." Sam's smile got even wider. Jim washed Sam's hands and wiped his face with a few wet paper towels.

"Come on, lets see what uncle Bobby is up to." Jim said as he carried the young one to the car.

Bobby was sitting in the car waiting for the clergyman and Sam. He loved those Winchester boys. Though he never showed it when other people were around. It was something he didn't like to share with anyone else. He loved both boys equally though he did have a soft spot for Dean. Mainly because the boy had to grow up to quick and was afraid to loose what he had. Meaning he'd do anything his father told him and he'd do anything for the little munchkin and that didn't leave a lot of room for the boy to be himself. And Bobby tried. Whenever John left them with him, Bobby tried to give him some feeling of normalcy. Playing catch and letting them goof around were some of the things Bobby would do but Dean already had it ingrained in his being that he needed to do what his dad told him which meant that it was getting harder to convince the boy that it was okay to want to do things normal kids did. Yet he did let his brother be a kid. Sam was still in the dark about everything and Dean played a large role in that. Bobby smiled when he saw Jim and Sam. The kid had a way with people and judging by the smile on the young boy's face he had probably talked the pastor into buying him a present or something like that.

"So squirt, where are we going now?"

"Toy store." Sam said.

"Alright buckle up then." Bobby started the car and they were in their way.

"What would you like to buy for Dean?" Sam thought long and hard about that.

"He likes comics and daddy gave him a Walkman for his birthday."

"So maybe we can buy him a few comics and a new tape?" Jim opted.

"Daddy bought him Metallica and Zeppelin." Bobby rolled his eyes. The kid's taste in music could use a little fine tuning.

"And what you like to get for your daddy?" Bobby asked Sam. Sam had to think long and hard about that.

"Daddy's going to need a new car." Sam said. Both pastor Jim and Bobby had to laugh at that.

"Well, I know that uncle Bobby could help fix up the car."

"Dean says it's a she." Sam said.

"Does he now?" Bobby asked.

"Uh-huh and he says that when he grows up he wants the same car as daddy."

"Your brother is something alright." Bobby said with a smile.

 **-SPN-**

After nearly three hours of shopping they were on their way back to the hospital. Gift shopping with the little Winchester had been interesting, to say the least, and Jim and Bobby were both happy that Sam found something for his brother and father. When they returned to Dean's room both residents were still asleep. Sam limped to the chair next to his brother. Winchesters were fast healers if given the chance and Sam was no exception. The bruising and swelling were almost gone. And Sam was able to walk short distances in his foot though Jim kept him off it for most of the time. But Sam was a Winchester and stubbornness was probably hardwired from the moment they were born because the boy sure was sick of being carried. So Jim told him he could walk short distances but he had to make sure the doctor didn't see it.  
Bobby and Jim finally entered the room with all the bags. Jim bought the Winchesters new clothes. Even though he knew that John would protest but he also knew that the man would eventually accept. Now, it was waiting for the Winchesters to wake up.  
Sam had climbed onto Dean's bed. The little one had become quite proficient in climbing onto Dean or John's bed. He had also found a way to lay beside his big brother without hurting Dean or messing with all the tubes and wires that were still attached to his brother. Or his father, for that matter. Sam was tired and his foot was hurting a little bit. He put his head next to Dean's and closed his eyes.

 **-SPN-**

 **So** **we now know that Dean will be fine. Yay! But we're not quite done yet. We'll get to see some more Dean!angst and John!angst. And well John isn't doing too well now, is he?**

 **BTW: How do you guys like Bobby? I tried to stay as close as I could to the character but it's difficult. So I hope he isn't too OOC.**

 **Thanks for reading - Leave a review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So not many chapters left. Maybe two or three. THANKS for those that left a review if I didn't replied than it means that I forgot...:s sorry To the guests Kathy and other guest thanks for reviewing. I like writing little Sammy. I love his innocence and he's just cute.  
Dean is being Dean, with the language and attitude to match.**

 **-SPN-**

Dean could hear Sam's breathing. If he was correct than little brother would soon be taking a nap. He opened his eyes and tried to move but was yet again stopped by the brace and he silently cursed.

"Dean?" Sam said as he opened his eyes and sat straighter.

"Hey Sammy. How was shopping?" He was right about Sam being tired. Kid looked at him with droopy eyes but they were filled with excitement.

"We bought a present for you and dad. And pastor Jim also bought us clothes. I got a Thundercats sweater." Sam said with a big smile. Dean smiled as well. Sam had been nagging for a Thundercats sweater for a long time.

"So what did you get me?" Sam looked at Jim. Jim nodded and gave Sam the bag. He handed Dean his first present. But with the cast and the brace it proved to be a harrowing task. So naturally Sam was all for helping. Dean got four comics. Including the new Batman.

"Thanks Sam. I love them." He said, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. It's been awhile since he had new comics.

"I've got more presents for you Dean." Sam said excitedly. He handed the second present to his brother. Dean handed it back to Sam and Sam ripped it open.

"Three tapes. Motörhead, Black Sabbath and Kenny Rogers? What the hell, Bobby?"

"Language young man." Jim scolded the youngster.

"Sorry pastor Jim. But seriously Bobby, Kenny Rogers?" Bobby was smiling.

"Figure you could use some musical education."

"My boy doesn't need musical education, Singer." John said from the bed. John opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Cause you have such great taste in music, Winchester."

"Better than you."

"Gentlemen, I believe there are children here." Jim interrupted.

"Tell that to the idjit."

"Who you calling an idjit, Singer?"

"I think they are the children here, pastor Jim." Dean said whispering. Jim couldn't help but smile at Dean's words. He was right. John and Bobby had a way of communicating with one another. One that Jim could not fathom. Sure John was moody and brooding. And yes, he had a way of rubbing people the wrong way, but it was his interaction with Bobby that always made it seem like the two were more than friends. They bantered like brothers.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing, Winchester?" Sam was giggling and Dean was doing his best not to.

"I see everyone is awake." Doctor Scott Jameson said as he walked into the room.

"Hey doc, what's up?" Dean said as a way of greeting.

"Well, I wanted to collect Dean and make another X-Ray, take out the feeding tube. And check the stitches."

"But you did that yesterday. Does that mean that Dean gets to eat solid food?" John said.

"Yes, though he would be on a restricted diet. And since we'd like to get Dean on his feet as quick as possible I thought it can't hurt to take another X-Ray. Dean is healing quickly so maybe the odds are a little more in Dean's favor and he won't be stuck here longer than necessary, although we do worry about your condition, John." John cursed the man cause he could see the worry in Dean's eyes.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" Dean asked.

"Of course I will, Ace. I'm a Winchester." John said while glaring at the doctor.

"Well, let's just say that your dad needs to take his doctor's order a little more serious. Your doctor wants to take some more blood and see how that infection is faring." John sighed. He could see Dean's worried expression.

"First, we'll remove the feeding tube and get some food into you. Cause I'm pretty sure you'd like to have something different than liquid."

"I could use something real to eat." Dean admitted and John was relieved to hear Dean say that.

"Unfortunately, you are on a restricted diet. Soft and bland." Dean made a face.

"Yummy." Dean said with his typical sarcasm. The doctor chuckled.

"Figured it was better than leaving you with that feeding tube."

"Yeah well, don't do me any favors, doc." Both options equally sucked in Dean's mind.

"Dean." John wanted to smack himself in the face. That boy and his mouth.

"Well, I never had a boy with two broken vertebrae talk to me like that but I like it. You got spunk kid. Now how 'bout I get you food and then we go and see how your back is doing?"

"How bout we skip the food and you take a look at the back and get me out of this bed?" The doctor laughed.

"You raised a good one here, John."

"Don't remind me." John said. Dean's mouth was bound to land him into trouble sooner or later.

"No, we'll stick to the original plan. I'm a stickler for routine." The doctor said with a wink.

"Well you're no fun, doc. At least tell me that my Physical Therapist looks something like Cindy Crawford or Catherine Bach and we'll call it even." This illicit another chuckle from the grown-ups although John looked to be a bit embarrassed. His cheeks were slightly colored. He looked at Dean with a smile on his face.

"You're lucky that you're in the hospital but don't worry I'll make it up with you when you get out of here." Dean groaned. Though it sounded like a joke, Dean knew better. He could feel his father's eyes. John Winchester was not a funny man and Dean could already feel the extra laps and cleaning duty.

"So how bout it doc? We gonna do the tests now or do you want to wait until Bobby here finally figures out what real music is? I mean I know he looks bright and all but he's an old man and old men have trouble processing certain things. Or we can wait until Sammy here takes another nap." Dean figured he was already in too deep so he might as well go all out like a fucking poker game.

"I don't need naps anymore." Sam said indignantly.

"You watch it boy." Bobby grumbled.

"Alright, alright. I'll take Dean for a few tests seeing that it might be better to get him out of here before you decide to lynch him." Scott said while he wheeled Dean out of the room.

 **-SPN-**

"I always wondered where he got a mouth like that." Jim said aloud.

"Me too, Jim. Me too." John added. His boy had a mouth that could make a sailor blush.

"He's a Winchester."

"Up yours, Singer." John said. Sam was sitting on John's bed laughing at the grown-ups. Then he remembered something. He climbed down and went into one of the bags. He walked up to his father.

"Dad, I brought you a present too." He gave John a small box.

John opened it and looked at the little keychain. It was a W. John ruffled Sam's hair.

"Thanks kiddo, I like it."

"Pastor Jim also bought us presents." John looked at Jim.

"Just clothes." John shook his head.

"Jim, I can't accept that."

"Your clothes were beyond salvaging. The boys needed new winter coats and a few sweaters." Jim said. John knew the clergyman was right but still it felt wrong. He didn't want to be pitied. Yes, money was tight and most of their clothes were hand me downs or from the Salvation Army.

"So what did pastor Jim bought you Sammy?" Sam nearly jumped off the bed only to be stopped by John. Jim handed Sam the bags.

"Pastor Jim bought me a Thundercats sweater. And Thundercats gloves and hat." John had a feeling that his would be his son's favorite attire for the coming months.

"Really? That's cool." Sam giggled and he took out his new shoes.

"These shoes have lights, dad." Of course the shoes also had a picture of the Thundercats. Two hoodies, another sweater and three pair of trousers and a crap load of socks had John thank the clergyman and a promise of full reimbursement.

"Forget about it, John."

"So what did you get Dean?"

"Same as Sam. Sweaters, shirts, trousers." John eyed the bags and knew there was no way he could talk his friend into bringing it back.

"You didn't have to do it, Jim."

"I know but I wanted to."

"There was no stopping him. I told him but he was determined to spend all his money on the lot of you." Bobby added.

"You were involved in a car crash that landed you and the boys in the hospital. You and the boys need all the help you can get right now."

"Jim we're not one of your parishioners."

"No, but you are my friends." And that shut John up really quick. John looked at Sam. His son was still smiling broadly and playing with his new shoes.

Jim had been watching John for awhile now. There was something off about his friend. It looked to Jim as if the fever has risen again. Though he was sure that the man's fever had never dropped below 101. But John was pretty good at hiding his discomfort . Especially if the boys were around. It did worry him that the doctor made a comment about John's condition. If they were discussing John's condition among each other than that meant bad news and that worried him, a lot.

 **-SPN-**

Dean was brought back to the room and smiling broadly.

"What's he smiling about?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I told young Dean here that his vertebrae seem to be healing better than expected. As well as his other injuries. I also told him that if he's up for it I'd like to get him on his feet."

"Today?" John asked, a little weary about the answer.

"Yeah dad. Today. And the doc says that I'll be out of here within a week." John looked at Dean. He was feeling somewhere between ecstatic and terrified.

"I said baring any complications. But it is a possibility." John didn't know what to say.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Now, we're going to get Dean on his feet. It's not going to be easy and just so you know, most people won't even make it to their feet on the first try."

"No offense doc but you've never met a Winchester before." Dean said. John snorted. His son was nothing but cocky.

"Well, if all you Winchesters are cocky and hardheaded, I think I met my quota for the rest of my life."

"You don't mean that. We make your life interesting. Better than the usual broken limbs. We spice up your life and we are a joy to be around."

"Good to know that your injuries haven't affected your sense of humor." Scott said smiling.

"What sense of humor?" John huffed out. "Smart mouth of his is going to bring him trouble one of these days."

"You mean; he didn't inherit that from you?" The doctor countered. The grownups laughed and Dean just smirked at his dad.

"You keep it up, son."

"Aw dad, I'm going to need at least 6 months to recover."

"I'll give you three and a half." Dean's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"Okay then I call dibs on Sammy." Sam was laughing at the antics of his older brother.

"Your brother is not some pet." John said incredulously.

"He's not? He's got the puppy dog eyes and begging mastered so, are you sure?" Dean asked in mock surprise.

"I'm not a puppy. You're a puppy." Sam said indignantly.

"Alright enough." John said. He looked at the doctor. Scott could read the question in the man's eyes.

"It's going to be fine, John." John nodded. Truth was, John was terrified. Dean needed to be fine. John needed him to be fine.

 **-SPN-**

The whole process was something John would like to never remember again. Dean took it like a trooper and he made it to his feet. In the end it wasn't the broken vertebrae or broken ribs that caused trouble. It was the concussion that roared its ugly head. Dean passed out and John was beside himself. He had to be restrained by Bobby and two orderlies. And when his leg could no longer carry his weight it was Bobby who held him upright. Bobby helped him back on the bed but John was struggling.

"Dammit John, stop struggling." Jim left with a hysterical Sam. The youngest Winchester was crying and screaming for his brother.

"Dean." John said with a sob.

"Dean is being checked out right now." Bobby kept his hand on John's chest to prevent him from getting up again. John kept looking at Dean. He could see the doctor checking on Dean.

"How's he doing?" John asked but the doctor was focused on Dean.

"Doc?"

"Let the man do his work, John."

"Dammit Bobby. It's my son." John started struggling again.

"Calm down, John. Dean is doing fine. He passed out from the concussion. He hasn't been upright since the accident. Compare it with a bad case of head rush, only in his case the concussion added something extra. He'll be fine but we're going to make a head scan just to be sure. So why don't you lay down and rest. You look a bit feverish."

"I'm fine."

"I know you are, John but humor me." The doctor said. John mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't let the doctor hear you, John."

"Up yours." John told Bobby. The doctor motioned for the nurse to get going.

"We'll be right back John."

"Okay. I'll be here." The doctor chuckled.

"Yeah, you seem intend on staying here longer than you need to." They left with Dean and John settled back on the bed. He looked at Bobby and sighed.

"This is fucked up Bobby."

"I know John, I know. But you throwing a bitch fit ain't helping."

"He's my son, Bobby. I can't just sit and watch."

"You are fighting an infection, John. That leg of yours needs rest. You trampling around on it isn't helping. You could've been out of the hospital days ago. Instead you're running yourself ragged. Dean is going to need you when he gets out of the hospital and Sam needs you right now." John slowly nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. Just do me a favor and go and check on Sam for me." The minute Bobby left John groaned. His leg was hurting him and he knew that his fever was up again. Shit. He closed his eyes.

"John, how are you doing?" John cursed himself for letting his guard down. He looked up and saw his physician standing there.

"Hey doc, would you believe me if I said that I was doing fine?"

"I'd say you'd be lying out of your ass." John chuckled.

"You'd be right." John said.

"Let me check the leg." The doctor peeled away the bandages. "Dammit John." John blinked owlishly at the doctor. His strength rapidly fading. Blame it on the fever or adrenaline maybe both. He wanted to say something but his eyes rolled in the back of their sockets and he went limp instead.

"John? John." The doctor checked John's vitals and cursed. His fever was up again.

 **-SPN-**

 **Oops, I told you there was some angst coming your way. Poor Dean. He just can't catch a break. How are you guys liking season 12 so far?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. Sorry you had to wait so long for the next update but RL was a bit crazy. A lot of birthdays and working two jobs wiped me out a bit. Sorry if this chapter is a bit long but I figured you guys wouldn't mind since you've been waiting for ages.**

 **Disclaimer: Ain't mine...*pouty face***

 **-SPN-**

John's fever spiked again during the day and he was delirious. Bobby and Jim kept Sam away from John. The little boy was scared out of his wits. Dean was blissfully unaware and in the end Jim decided it would be better if he took Sam to the cafeteria. Bobby stayed with Dean, not wanting him to wake up alone. Dean started to stir while the doctor and nurses were doing their best to get the fever down.

Dean struggled to open his eyes.

"Bobby?"

"Hey kiddo, how are ye feeling?" Dean squinted.

"I've got a headache. Where's Sam and dad?"

"Jim took the little runt with him." Bobby didn't know how to tell Dean about his father. He knew the kid would freak and that was what Bobby had to prevent. He also knew that he couldn't lie to the kid. He knew that Dean would see right through him.

"Dad?"

"Your dad's a stubborn idjit. The infection has gotten worse. His fever spiked and they're doing the best they can do get the fever down." Bobby looked at Dean and knew what the boy was thinking.

"You can't get up Dean. They are doing the best they can." If the boy hadn't been in a back brace, Bobby was sure that nothing would've stopped the middle Winchester from getting up.

"No, I have to help him." Dean said still putting up some kind of struggle.

"Dean stop. You are in no condition to help anyone." Dean was struggling against his tears.

"He's my dad." Dean choked out.

"I know, kid. Just calm down. What about Sam? You and your dad need to take care of yerselves first." Dean looked at Bobby.

"Okay." Dean said. He wiped his face and looked at the closed curtains. There were a lot of things happening behind the closed curtains and Dean was afraid. Before he could say anything else Jim and Sam came through the door.

"Dean!" Sam hopped to his brother.

"Hey Sammy." Dean tried to sound cheerful but soon came to realize that his effort was futile.

"Dad's really sick, Dean." Sam said with his huge hazel eyes.

"He's going to be fine, Sammy. We are Winchesters, it'll take more than some infection to get us down." Dean said. And he believed those words. He had to believe it cause losing his father wasn't an option. Sam slowly nodded.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, dad's going to be fine." Dean smiled.

"You got it little brother." Sam climbed on the bed and gave Dean a gentle hug. Dean gave Sam an awkward one-handed hug back. Sam stayed seated next to Dean. He was chatting away about his day out with Bobby and pastor Jim. Dean didn't have the heart to tell his brother about his headache. He didn't want his little brother too worry more about him. He needed to take his mind of things and then Sam mentioned the other presents, the ones pastor Jim bought for him. And Dean knew just how to change Sam's mood around.

"So, where are my other presents?" Dean asked. Sam looked absolutely horrified.

"You didn't get them?" Sam asked.

"No, I was kinda asleep." Sam looked around and spotted the bags.

"Found them." He said with a toothy smile. Sam slowly climbed down the bed. He heaved the bags towards Dean. He glanced from the bags to the bed.

"You need a hand, little one?" Bobby asked.

"Yes uncle Bobby." Bobby lifted Sam onto the bed with the biggest bag. Bobby handed the smaller bag to Dean. Dean unpacked the small gifts, with Sam's help, of course.

"Two pair of pants, socks and underwear. Nice." Dean really was grateful for the gifts. His socks all had holes in them and his jeans were getting a bit too short. The next bag was a bit bigger and Dean looked at Bobby for a little help. Bobby pulled the coat from the bad and unfolded it.

"A new winter coat. Awesome." Dean was smiling broadly. His smile got even wider when he saw the sweaters Jim bought him. And last but not least, the shoes. They were boots. Sturdy and warmer than the sneakers he had.

"Thanks pastor Jim. I love it." Dean said, green eyes sparkling filled with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Dean. Glad you like it." Sam snuggled closer and yawned.

"Dean, I'm scared."

"We're not going anywhere, Sammy. Dad's going to be fine and before you know we're at pastor Jim's eating cookies." Dean told his little brother. Sam nodded and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out fairly quick and Dean looked at pastor Jim.

"He is going to be fine, right?" Dean whispered.

"The doctors are doing all they can." Jim said. Dean closed his eyes. Unable to move his head, he closed his eyes retreating in himself and eventually nodding off as well.

Jim motioned for Bobby to follow him outside.

"How bad?" Bobby asked.

"They're moving him to the ICU. His temperature won't go down. They're afraid of sepsis." Bobby sighed.

"Balls. That idjit better pull through." Bobby muttered.

 **-SPN-**

John was in the ICU for four days before the infection finally cleared. His fever broke two days after he was admitted to the ICU. But since he was being very weak and utterly exhausted they had come to the decision that it would be better for John if the kids were not around. That way he could focus more on himself. It worked. Because John knew the quicker his recovery went the quicker he'd be able to see his kids.  
They had also started with the PT for both John and Dean. Since Sam and Dean hadn't been allowed to visit their father and Dean seemed to fall deeper into his mood. Though Dean was making good progress, they hadn't been letting him walk as often as he wanted and he was still wearing the rigid brace with the neck collar. PT soon became his favorite activity. Mainly because he was out of the brace for at least an hour. Sometimes longer, if he played his cards right.

"Are you sure I need to wear this? I mean it ain't exactly comfortable. And don't get me wrong I like the massages but being able to move my neck beats massages anytime." His therapist laughed. She was no Cindy Crawford but she certainly was cute. Long brown hair, blue eyes. Slender body, a good pair of boobs and a nice firm ass. But she was short. Short but cute. Dean would give her a 8.

"Dean, you know why." Kelly said with a smile.

"Well maybe you can give me a longer massage." Dean said with a patented Dean Winchester-smile.

"You are going to break a lot of hearts with that smile." Kelly said. Dean was her favorite patient. He was always joking around and PT seemingly made him happy. She hadn't met many kids who enjoyed PT like Dean. He was really fanatic when it came to exercises. And she had a soft spot for him.

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked hopefully.

"It's not a definitive no."

"Maybe when I'm all better we can grab a coffee." She laughed aloud.

"I think you're just a little too young for me Dean. And besides, aren't you a little young for coffee?" Kelly asked.

"I'm very mature for my age." Dean said with a knowing smile.

"I know but I'm happy with my boyfriend, though I have to admit that he isn't as cute as you are." Dean beamed at that.

"Well, since you just broke my heart the least thing you can do is keep me out of that brace for a little longer." Kelly sighed.

"You are absolutely right." Dean winked at her. She helped him out of the brace and Dean gave a satisfied sigh.

"This feels so good. God." Dean whispered.

"Those 7 weeks will be over before you know it. And I'll talk to the doctor and ask if it is really necessary for you to stay in the brace 23 hours a day." Dean perked up at that.

"Marry me." Kelly laughed again. His PT session flew by and when Dean was brought back to his room he was sulking again. Being in the brace really sucked. And Dean was slowly losing his mind. The lack of mobility was too much, especially after his PT sessions. It was so unfair.  
Sam was watching cartoons and completely absorbed in his little world. Jim and Bobby had noticed Dean's mood swings. They hoped that the news of their dad being released would bring Dean out of his funk. Though it never lasted long, Dean was always short fused after the sessions and Sam was usually the one that would be on the receiving end. Dean never did it on purpose but Sam was usually the first one to say something whenever Dean got back. So Jim and Bobby always made sure that Sam was engrossed in something. Usually the TV or a book. Sam glanced at Dean when he came in. He had to try really hard not say anything to Dean. Dean was helped onto the bed. Muttering curses under his breath. When he was settled he cursed out loud.

"Sonavabitch." He closed his eyes. Doctor Jameson entered the room.

"Hey Dean, how did PT go?" Dean glared at the man. Screw him and the hospital.

"Not in a talkative mood, I see. Well, we took another look at the X-Ray's. And I also talked to Kelly. We are pleased with the progress you made and Kelly told me that the brace is giving you quite some grief. We are currently looking for other options but no promises." Dean just looked at the doctor and blinked once. Then he closed his eyes. The doctor sighed. For the past few days Dean had been doing this. And it shouldn't bother him but it did. He wasn't used to getting this kind of attitude from a 12-year-old.  
Dean's breaks were stable. So the brace he had now wasn't really necessary but he didn't want the kid to overexert himself. But Kelly had told him that the brace was just causing more discomfort than anything else. The vertebrae were healing faster than normal so they were thinking of putting Dean in a corset. It would give him more mobility and relief the discomfort of the the rigid brace. Scott was being more careful with Dean and he couldn't even explain why. He just didn't want the kid to have any back problems when he got out of here. His uncle had told him that Dean was snappy and sulking whenever he came back from his PT sessions. He knew it wasn't easy for a kid of Dean's age to be confined to a bed with minimal mobility. He had a decision to make, one that could make his life easier or a helluva lot more difficult.

Bobby and Jim had been watching the exchange between Dean and the doc, and they were worried about Dean. Ever since John was rushed to the ICU; Dean had been retreating inside himself. John had told them how Dean was practically mute after Mary died and they felt like this was more or less the same. He did talk when Sam asked him something but when it was either one of them, he'd resort to the blinking. They hoped that John's release would bring the kid out of his mood.

"Hey Dean, yer dad is being released today." Dean opened his eyes and looked at Bobby. And instead of seeing something like relieve, Bobby saw a deep sadness.

"Dean?" Dean blinked once and then closed his eyes again. Sam, whose ears were always bigger for his head, came running to Bobby.

"Is daddy fine?" Sam asked with a hopeful look.

Yeah, yer daddy's going to be fine. He'll be released today." Sam beamed at that.

"Dean, daddy's fine." But Dean didn't acknowledge him and Sam looked hurt.

"Come on, little tyke. Yer brother's not feeling so well today." Bobby took Sam by the hand and together they walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone with Jim. Sam took one more backward glance at his brother before walking off with Bobby.

Jim was watching Dean closely. He knew that the boy wasn't asleep.

"Dean, what's going on? I know these past few days haven't been easy but you were doing well. And I know that not being able to see your dad has been hard on you but you have us a little worried." Dean had lost weight. Part could be blamed on his stay in the hospital but Jim knew this had to do with worry. Dean kept ignoring Jim and Jim sighed.

"Very well. I'll leave you for now but we'll be back." Jim left and Dean opened his eyes and let the tears fall. He felt like a baby. The tears kept falling. Get a grip Dean. But the tears kept flowing while his gaze was focused on the ceiling.

"I miss you, mom. I miss you so much." Dean whispered. He never even noticed his dad entering the room with the aid of crutches. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Dean, what's wrong?" John was shocked to see his son look so desolate. This was so not like Dean.

"Are you in pain?" Dean's gaze landed on John and for some reason that made Dean even sadder and now the dam was broken and he could not stop crying.

"It's okay dude. You're gonna be okay." John kept stroking Dean's forehead until he finally calmed down.

"You want to talk about it?" Dean blinked twice.

"Use your words Dean. I can't fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong." John tried. But Dean had receded back to that traumatized 4-year-old and all John could do was to try and console him. Being unable to see his kids had been hard on John. Even though he knew they were in good hands. It was them being in the hospital that got John. Jim and Bobby had told him that the boys were doing fine. Dean was doing great in his PT-sessions. His therapist had been by twice to give an update on Dean. So for the life, John couldn't figure out what was wrong with his son.

"Dude, please tell me what's going on?" But Dean stubbornly remained quiet. John sighed but stayed where he was, doing what he was doing, stroking Dean's forehead until his son fell asleep. He gently wiped Dean's tear stained face with a wet cloth. He must've sat there for fifteen minutes before the rest showed up.

"Daddy." Sam squealed. Sam didn't call him daddy that often anymore. Usually when he was scared or ecstatic.

"Shh tiger. Your brother's asleep." John said as he scooped up Sam.

"Dean is being mean." Sam said with a pout.

"He doesn't mean it, Sammy. Dean is sad because he can't move around like the rest of us. So he's hurting and sometimes when people are in pain they take it out on the person they care most about." Sam had that pensive look on his face which made him seem older than the 7 years he was.

"Okay. Can I give Dean a hug?" Sam asked.

"When he's awake, okay?" Sam nodded. He went to sit in front of the TV.

"How are you doing?" Jim asked John.

"Fine. The wound looks good. Infection is gone. Stitches come out in two days."

"Finally, some good news." Jim said. John said nothing. Nothing felt good. Not until Dean was walking again.

"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"Wait until Dean gets out of here. Maybe stay a few days with you." John said looking at Bobby. At that Sam perked up and looked at the adults.

"Yer always welcome. Though you better make sure you keep those boys in check." Bobby said with a wink at Sam. Sam smiled, showing off those deep dimples. They chatted for about an hour before the doctor came by.

"Good to see you up and about, John."

"Yeah, it's good to be up. How's Dean?"

"I have to admit, I'm a bit worried about him. He's withdrawn, not talking and well I think he's depressed. I want to refer him to one of my colleagues." John burst out in laughter. He didn't mean it but Dean depressed, hell no.

"Dean is not depressed. He may be a bit traumatized but my boy is not depressed. Has it crossed your mind that maybe he's just sick and tired of being cooped up in this hospital bed with no mobility whatsoever? I know my boy. He's not depressed, it's just that these past few days have been hard on him. Dean needs to move. Kid couldn't stay still to save his life." The doctor contemplated John's words. That thought had occurred to him as well.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Let me check my patient first." The doctor moved to the bed.

"Let me wake him." John said to the doctor.

"Dean, wake up dude." Dean opened his eyes.

"Dad?" His words were whispered and only John was able to hear what his son said.  
"Hey buddy. The doc wants to check on you." Dean rolled his eyes and looked angry.

"Dean?" Dean sighed.

"Hey Dean, how are you doing?" His patient remained silent and glared at him.

"I'm beginning to feel like this is personal." The doctor joked. Bobby let out a chuckle only to keep quiet when Dean gave him a glare as well.

"Well, I know I'm your least favorite person right now. But Kelly and I talked and she feels it's important for you to get out of the full back brace. So we want to get you into a corset. This will give you more mobility and still support the back. You'll be able to do more by yourself." Dean definitely perked up at that. He wanted to nod but was once again reminded that he couldn't. He looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Sooner than later would be my advice." Dean blinked rapidly.

Ten minutes later Dean was in a corset. He was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror. He scowled at the thing but he was glad to be able to move his neck again. Sam stood next to him. Not really sure what he was thinking of the corset. He shrugged and looked at Dean.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you?" Sam asked carefully. Dean wanted to say no but ended up saying yes. Something about the way Sam looked at him made him cave.

"I'm sorry I called you mean." Sam mumbled.

"When did you call me mean?" Dean asked. Wracking his brain for the answer.

"When you were asleep but dad said that sometimes we hurt the people we care about the most." Dean hugged his little brother back.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Dean said apologetically.

"It's okay Dean. I'm not mad at you anymore." Sam said. Dean smiled. He walked back into his room.

"So how does it feel?" The doctor asked him. Dean tilted his head and shook his head.

"How does your neck feel?" Dean gave him a thumbs up.

John rolled his eyes. So Dean was still playing the mute card with the doc. He'd have to talk to Dean about this.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave you to it then." The doctor said awkwardly, seeing how his patient was blatantly ignoring him. He looked at John and John gave him a short smile. The doctor left and John looked at Dean.

 **-SPN-**

 **Well we are almost at the end of this story. Maybe 2 chapters left.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	14. The End

**I am so sorry that you guys had to wait this long for the update. I know I said one or two chapters but this is the last chapter. It felt good to stop here instead off making up useless nonsense just to fill the page.**

 **To those who reviewed the last chapter; Thanks a lot and you rock!**

 **I do really would like to hear what you guys think of this. Whether you hate it or love it, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I think y'all know the answer to this...not mine ):**

 **-SPN-**

"Alright buddy. You want to tell me what's wrong?" John asked. Dean looked at his father and shrugged. And it was the best feeling, ever. So he did it again. And smiled.

John frowned. Dean was behaving weird. The silent treatment, Dean hadn't acted like that since he was a traumatized four-year-old. When John had snapped after hearing Dean ask for Mary for the umpteenth time. He hadn't meant to snap at him. He was just as lost as his boy and Dean had stopped talking after that. The months of silence that followed after that nearly drove John crazy. He had been more than worried about Dean. So had Mike and Kate*. But Dean wasn't that kid anymore. Dean was old enough to know better. Dean was a soldier in a war against evil. No, Dean was his twelve-year-old son who had to grow up way too quick because John had made him.

"Dean?" Dean looked at his father.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" John asked sternly.

"Nothing."

"Dean." Dean knew that tone.

"I'm fine dad."

"Then why are you behaving like an inconsiderate brat? You know you can tell me anything, right?" John spoke sternly to Dean and Dean actually wanted to laugh at his father. Right, he could tell John everything, huh? Not so much.

"Really, I'm fine dad." Dean was done already. He didn't want to talk.

"Then what's up with the silent treatment?" Dean shrugged again.

"I want to get out of here." Dean quietly admitted.

"I know buddy and soon enough you'll walk out of here. But for now Dean, cut the crap, okay? I did not raise you to be a brat or jerk. No more giving the doc a hard time. You do as your told when your told. You'll address the doctor in a befitting manner. "

"Fine. Why can't we just go now?" John gave Dean a hard look.

"Scuse me?" Dean turned his head. Dean sighed he knew that tone. It was the 'you better be careful with what you're going to do' tone.

"Sorry sir. I just want to go. I hate the food here. I hate everything here." Dean finally said after a minute of silence.

"What else?" John knew Dean long enough to know something else was bothering him.

"I just want to walk. I hate that everyone keeps walking in and out and they're always asking stupid questions." Dean said. John sighed. He understood that it was hard for Dean but he was old enough know better.

"I know buddy. It won't be long Dean. Just no more silent treatment and you do what you're told. Jim told me you've been giving Sammy a hard time as well."

"He's just annoying." Dean grumbled.

"He's your brother, Dean. He's worried about you." Dean refused to sit on the bed. So he kept walking around and it felt good. Especially now that he could move his neck. He looked at his father, knowing that he wanted an answer.

"Yes sir, I'll behave." John nodded.

 **-SPN-**

John watched Dean walk around the room. He could see that Dean was enjoying his freedom. He watched as Dean snuck up on Sam, who was currently watching Thundercats, what else? Seems like that was the only thing Sam liked to watch.

Dean snuck up behind Sam. Instead of yelling something, like he always did, he tapped Sam on the right shoulder only to move to the left when his brother turned. Sam looked behind him but didn't see anything. Then he felt it again and he turned the other side. Then he heard Dean snicker.

"Doofus." Dean said laughing.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam said as he pouted.

"Bitch."

"Dean."

"Sorry." Dean said with a little smirk. Sam started smiling as well. Sam walked to John.

"When can we go?" Sam asked. The little boy had been getting restless in the hospital. Bobby had been keeping the boy busy throughout the day but since John was in the hospital the whole day and the hunter wanted to have both of his sons with him, it meant that Sam got bored easily. No matter how much crayon they'd give him. No amount of books or TV could keep him occupied anymore.

"Not yet buddy. Dean still isn't better."

"But he's walking." Sam said. And John couldn't argue with that logic.

"Yeah, but we don't want your brother to overdo it, right? And here the doctor can keep an eye on Dean's broken bones." Sam contemplated his father's words. He shrugged and went back to sit in front of TV again.

Dean kept walking around. He could feel a slight twinge of discomfort starting in his back but he refused to sit down. He was afraid that if he did then he wouldn't be allowed to sit up again. That scared him the most.

John had been keeping an eye on Dean. He wasn't too happy with the way his son was moving around. Well, the excessive moving around. He understood but he was afraid Dean would overdo it. When he saw the wince on Dean's face he decided it was enough.

"Dean."

"Yes dad?"

"Don't you think you're overdoing it just a bit?" John asked Dean. Dean looked at his father. He knew his dad was right but his first reaction was to deny.

"No dad, I'm fine." Dean said. John rolled his eyes.

"Dean, don't worry. You'll still be able to walk tomorrow. I know you are afraid that you'll have to wear the other brace again but I promise you, you won't. Not if you rest, Dean." Dean contemplated his father's words. He sighed.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, suddenly sounding all but four again. John looked at his son. He wasn't used to Dean questioning him nor Dean sounding like this.

"I promise dude. Get in bed and rest." Dean looked at his father. He slowly made his way over to his bed and climbed in. He winced at the pull on his back but settled against the pillows. He was asleep within minutes. John smiled at that. Typical Dean. Kid never knew when to give in to his sleep. Even when he was little he'd fight his sleep. Staying up till John came home from work. Driving Mary crazy. John smiled a sad smile at the memories. He softly ran a hand over Dean's head and covered Dean with the blanket. Dean sighed content. John looked at Sam, who was still staring at the TV. As if feeling John's gaze, he turned around and looked at his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"I'm hungry." John chuckled.

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"And what would you like to eat?"

"Cookies." Sam said with a toothy smile.  
"Cookies isn't food, Sammy."

"But you eat it." John scratched his forehead.

"Yeah, but it's not going to make you grow or make your bones strong." John said.

"No, that's why you have to drink milk when you are eating cookies." John laughed.

"Shall we get some cookies then?" Sam beamed and walked to his father.

"Of course your old man is a bit slow right now." John said as he picked up his crutches. Sam didn't care. As long as long as he got his cookies. John was hobbling on his crutches when he ran into Bobby and Jim.

"Pastor Jim, uncle Bobby, we are going to eat cookies, do you want to join us?" Jim and Bobby looked at John.

"He's hungry." John said.

"Cookies isn't food. You need food to make you grow big and strong." Jim said.

"I said the same thing." John commented. "But as my son said, that's why you drink the milk." Bobby chuckled.

"Wise-ass." Sam just stood there smiling.

"What about Dean?" Jim asked.

"We can save some cookies for Dean." Sam said. John nodded.

"Let's go kiddo." Bobby decided to stay with Dean. He didn't like the idea that the kid was alone. And knowing Dean, Bobby was afraid that the boy could decide to just walk out of the hospital. Bobby rolled his eyes. Winchesters.

 **-SPN-**

The rest of the week went by without incident and Dean was happy. Another step closer to freedom. He was less moody since he was able and allowed to walk around more but he hated that he was cooped in the hospital for that long.

That following Monday the doctor walked in with Dean's chart.

"Are you coming to release me from my prison?" The doctor chuckled. He really loved the kid's sense of humor. Though he wasn't always sure if the kid was kidding or not.

"I thought it wasn't that bad in here and it's not like you haven't been outside."

"You mean those 2 hours yesterday. No offense doc but even a doc is allowed more time outside than me."

"Well a dog is more trained than you are." The doctor countered. Dean feigned hurt. This was typical bantering between the two. After the dress down by John, Dean had been behaving exemplary. Scott had become really fond of his patient.

"My feelings are hurt. For the past three weeks I've been doing nothing but bore myself to death here. I behaved, did my exercises and got nothing in return. I mean, where did all the hot nurses go?"

"They all quit. They took one look at your ugly mug and decided to bolt." Dean laughed.

"You're funny doc. So can I leave?" Dean wore his puppy-dog eyes. He almost pouted but that would ruin his tough appearance.

"Well I've gone over your latest scans and I'm going to say yes." Dean let out a triumphant whoop. "But you're still going to need physical therapy. So we want to treat you as an outpatient. Three times a week. Kelly thinks you are capable of doing a lot at home." Dean beamed at that. John signed the papers and put the instructions in his pocket and Dean was wheeled to the exit and he didn't care. He was finally getting out of the hospital.

 **-SPN-**

They wheeled him outside. A lot of the nurses came to see their favorite patient leave. John stood there with a small smile on his face. Sam sitting on the Impala. The nurse parked the wheelchair and put the brakes on. Dean gingerly got up out of the wheelchair. Certain movements still hurt but it went better everyday. Especially with the physical therapy. He looked at the small crowd and flashed them a patented Dean Winchester megawatt smile.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, well I was raised right. I have to say bye to my fans." Dean said with a smirk.

"My god, you are not even a teen yet and already you are a walking, talking cliché of teenage hormones."

"I always was a fast study." The doctor smacked his face.

"Just stay out of trouble and you make sure you do your exercises."

"I will. Besides I'll see you in a couple of days and you can treat me as your pincushion again." Dean gave the doc a wink and walked to the Impala.

"You finally ready to go? Or do you want to stick around here?" At those words Dean about hopped into the front seat. John chuckled and lifted Sam of the front hood.

 **-SPN-**

 **A month later**

About a month later Dean was given a clean bill of health. They had been staying with Bobby since Dean was released from the hospital. John and Bobby had been working on the car. It was slow and tedious. The hood of the car was pretty dented in and so was the frame. John had been keeping a close eye and worked with Bobby when he drive up to Moose Lake had been slow and long. Mostly because, both injured Winchesters couldn't sit in one position for that long. By the time they arrived at the hospital Bobby was about ready to kill himself. The boys had been bickering the whole way and John was his ornery old self.  
Dean's breaks were completely healed and he was finally free from the corset. Though he still had to be careful, he did not have to wear that ugly ass thing again. John's leg was also pretty much healed but he couldn't stay on it for more than a few hours. The muscles would cramp up and his leg would become stiff. So John had to keep doing his exercises a bit longer. Bobby had put Sam in charge of Dean's therapy. Inadvertently that also put him in charge of John. It looked like Sam would have to be in charge a little while longer. Bobby had to keep his game face on when he came home and saw the two eldest Winchester doing exercises while Sam had been barking orders. The look on John's face was comical. Dean never complained about the exercises but kept bitching about the corset. Bobby had caught the middle Winchester on more than one occasion trying to get rid of the brace. So when he got home, he took the brace out, salt, lighter fluid and a lighter and went out back. Of course Sam had been keeping close to Dean and followed his big brother everywhere.

John stood in the house and looked at Dean. He had to smile at his son's antics but also understood his need to do this. Bobby handed John a glass of Scotch.

"You think he'll be fine?" John asked Bobby.

"He's one of yours. His back is almost 100 percent. He looks ready to move on." John snorted.

"Sammy is looking at him like he lost his mind."

"Luckily, Dean knows exactly how to handle the little one." The two hunters looked at the boys.

Sam was standing next to his brother. He had no idea what Dean was doing or why. So he was standing there while Dean salted the brace, poured fuel on it and lit it.

"You're weird."

"Shut up Sammy.

"You shut up, jerk."

"Whatever bitch." Dean watched the corset burn. Fugly-ass thing. Good riddance too. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ace. How are you feeling?" Dean looked at his father.

"I'm good, dad." Dean said with a smile.

"Well, you idjits ready to eat then? I made burgers." Bobby asked. Dean smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Come on Sammy." Dean almost ran back to the house. John laughed.

"Oh Dean, you still owe me a few laps. Since you are able to run around again, I say we start next week." Dean stopped immediately.

"Uh-ow. I think I pulled something." John and Bobby started to laugh.

 **The End**

 **-SPN-**

 **Yes, this is the end. Again I am so sorry you guys had to wait this long for this. I hope you guys liked it. I loved writing this one.**

 **Again let me know what you think of it.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
